La Alianza
by anairamellark18
Summary: ELLA no deseaba casarse y menos con ¡ESE! pero su destino ya había sido decidido por sus padres y a ella solo le quedaba acatar. Adaptación de la novela romántica, "Novia Accidental" de Jane Feather. Hola, nueva historia y para rematar es la primera que subo :) A ver que les parece...
1. Prólogo

**ALIANZA**

**Disclaimer:**Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins

Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela romántica, "Novia Accidental" de Jane Feather.

Los hechos históricos relatados en este fic son verídicos. Además está adaptado de un fic, del mismo nombre, pero basada con los personajes de Harry Potter

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**- PRÓLOGO**

Inglaterra

La Guerra Civil estallo en 1642, dividiendo a Inglaterra entre los partidarios del rey Carlos I y los parlamentarios.  
En 1643 el Parlamento logro obtener el apoyo del ejército escocés pero a cambio pidio una reforma religiosa justa.  
En el año de 1644 se inicio la crucial batalla de Marston Moor, en la cual Oliver Cromwell al mando del ejercito parlamentista venció a los partidarios del rey.  
Durante el año de 1645, para resolver las conflictos entre los generales parlamentaristas, se reunió a las tropas en el New model Army, comandado por Sir Thomas Fairfax. El rey Carlos se vio obligado a retroceder al norte, y en julio del mismo año, el New model Army, con Cromwell como segundo al mando, derrota al ejercito monárquico en la batalla de Naseby, provocando que la victoria parlamentista desequilibrara la guerra.

Oxford, Enero de 1646

Una joven se deslizaba sigilosamente a través de una oscura habitación, tenía que salir sin ser escuchada por su compañera de cuarto. Horas antes había fingido ir a dormir como lo hacía habitualmente, pero solo estaba esperando que ella se durmiera para poder levantarse.  
Dio un vistazo hacia la cama ocupada por su amiga, esta se volteo en el colchón y murmuro algo inentendible Le hubiese gustado contarle su plan a Annie, pero no quería meterla en problemas. Además si alguien preguntara por ella, Annie no sabría que contestar, porque de verdad no lo sabría. Se despidió de su compañera en silencio y observo a su amiga por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez fuera del cuarto camino hasta la escalera, la cual debía bajar con sumo cuidado, porque cada escalón crujía como si fuese a quebrar de un momento a otro.

_'¡Malditos escalones que no cooperaran!'_  
El crujir de las tablas se escuchaba con mayor estrépito que el acostumbrado, ella era delgada, no era culpa de su peso.  
Miro la hora en el antiguo reloj de pie, que se encontraba empotrado en una de las paredes.  
_'Las dos de la madrugada...'_  
Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, se dio ánimos, tenía que lograrlo, tenía que escapar... escapar de su destino, un destino impuesto por sus padres.  
_¡Egoístas!_ grito en su mente, solo por su beneficio la obligarían a casarse con ESE. De solo pensarlo sentía ganas de gritar y romper cosas, pero este no era el momento para ello.  
Debía huir, aunque sabía que las posibilidades fuera de la seguridad de su casa eran pocas. Una guerra civil azotaba el país, había constantes batallas y escaramuzas, pero de todas maneras ella intentaría escapar, a pesar de estar colocando su integridad y vida en peligro.  
_¡Maldita Alianza de Familias!_

Por culpa de esa alianza debía huir de casa, en medio de la noche. Todo para evitar casarse con él.  
_'¿POR QUÉ YO? ¿POR QUÉ?... porque soy la única hija que les queda y deben mantener la alianza. ¡DIOS! ¡¿Por qué permitiste que mi hermana muriera?! ¡Chiquilla egoísta!... ¡Dios no debo hablar mal de los muertos!, ¡pero era una chica egoísta!'_  
La puerta, estaba por lograrlo. Se arreglo la capa, afuera debía hacer mucho frió, la nieve lo cubría todo.  
_'¡Prefiero morir congelada a que casarme con él!'_  
Su corazón latía deprisa, su respiración era agitada.  
Abrió la puerta tan solo unos centímetros y de inmediato sintió el viento frío darle en la cara, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la mansión hacia su libertad, la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Un brazo la retuvo entre la puerta y un cuerpo.  
Cerró los ojos.  
_'¡Dios! es él'_  
No tenia que mirar para saber que era él. Se volteo lentamente y enfrento la mirada de su futuro marido.  
El barón Peeta Mellark la miro fríamente por largos minutos antes de hablar.

- Katniss... ¿qué intentabas?  
Katniss miro a Peeta intentando ocultar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se tomo un momento para tranquilizarse, aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían antes de hablar.  
- Solo quería dar un paseo.  
- ¿Un paseo?... ¿a esta hora?... ¿con este clima?... Es muy mala tu excusa. Sígueme.  
_'¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!'_ repetía Katniss una y otra vez mentalmente mientras seguía a Peeta hasta el despacho. Lo miraba con todo el desprecio que era capaz de sentir en ese momento, esperando que cayera muerto, pero nada, él maldito continuaba caminando con paso firme hasta el despacho.  
Peeta hizo entrar a Katniss y luego entro él cerrando la puerta, paso por el lado de su prometida y tomo asiento en el sillón tras el escritorio.  
- Te escucho...  
- No tengo nada que decir. Me voy dormir, Buenas Noches.  
Katniss intento salir rápidamente antes de oír una réplica, pero no alcanzo siquiera la puerta antes de oír la voz de Peeta.  
- ¡No! tú te quedas aquí hasta que me des una explicación convincente o ¿quieres que suba y le pregunte a Annie?  
- ¡Ella no sabe nada!  
- Bien... ¿entonces?  
La morena respiro antes de comenzar hablar lo más calmadamente que podía.  
- ¡No quiero casarme! ni contigo, ni con nadie. Te lo he repetido muchas veces. ¡Tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo! Si querías hacerlo con mi hermana, ¿no?, pero ya que ella... ella ya no está, ¡no te queda otra que hacerlo conmigo para sellar el pacto, la alianza! ¡Me niego a ser el sello de un contrato, un simple objeto!  
A medida que Katniss hablaba había subido el tono de su voz de manera que al finalizar casi se encontraba gritando.  
Peeta había escuchado cada palabra sin mostrar un ápice de emoción. El rubio se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar.  
- ¿Terminaste?  
Katniss asintió apretando los puños con frustración al ver a Peeta tan tranquilo.  
-Katniss ve a acostarte, estoy seguro que una noche de descanso hará que por la mañana pienses con más sensatez.  
- ¡Buenas Noches Señor!  
La morena salió azotando la puerta con toda la rabia contenida.  
Mientras Peeta se recargo en el sillón y sonrió.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola!**

**Soy nueva en esto, pero bueno, les platico que esta es una adaptación de una historia que leí de Harry Potter y está se baso en la la novela romántica, "Novia Accidental" de Jane Feather. Me gusto mucho la historia y pensé en adaptarla con los personajes de Los juegos del Hambre y ya ven, aquí esta la historia. Espero que la reciban bien.**

**Ahorita les subo el primer capitulo. Les aviso que esta historia tiene 16 capítulos.**

**Sin más que decir espero y que hallan disfrutado el prólogo que ahí viene el capítulo 1.**

**Saludos!**

**Pd. Si notan alguna falla o cualquier comentario háganme saberlo para que mejore. Como dicen se aceptan criticas constructivas y espero que no halla destructivas :S**


	2. Capitulo 1 El mal menor

**Capitulo 1.- El mal menor.**

Katniss subió los escalones encolerizada, daba fuertes pisotones logrando que la escalera crujiera mucho más de lo habitual.  
-"¡Pártanse malditas tablas!, ¡de seguro por su culpa me descubrió ese!" La morena desde el momento en el que salió del despacho había comenzado a vocear, sin importarle un ápice la hora, ni tampoco que la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión debían estar durmiendo. Solo quería descargar algo de la rabia que llevaba dentro de sí.  
-_"¡MALDITOOOO_!" - grito, lanzando una fría mirada al despacho desde lo alto de la escalera.

-"¡Como te aborrezco! Dios ¡¿fue tanto el odio que acumule por su culpa que ahora me castigas con este destino?! ¡aaah! ¡¿Porque estoy atada a él?!"  
Katniss entro a la habitación aporreando la puerta. Annie se percato del gran barullo en la habitación, dio un gran bostezo y aun dormida se sentó en la cama. Le tomo unos minutos abrir los ojos, enfoco a Katniss y luego de otro bostezo hablo.  
-Katniss ¿qué ocurre?  
-Nada Annie, duerme.  
-mmmm - bostezo - ¿segura?

-Sí, mañana hablamos. Annie asintió, bostezo una vez más, se acomodo en la cama y se volvió a dormir.

Katniss tomo asiento en su cama para quitarse los zapatos, desistió de lanzarlos para no provocar otro estruendo, pero la ropa si fue lanzada contra la pared más cercana. Se puso su camisón, se metió bajo las frazadas y se tapo hasta el cabello. ¡Maldito! grito una vez más ahogando su voz contra la almohada y se durmió.  
- - - - - - - - - -

Annie miraba sorprendida el tiradero de ropa que había en la habitación, era cierto que Katniss y ella no eran muy ordenadas y que el cuarto en el que dormían desde que se encontraban de visita en la mansión era un pequeño desastre, pero Katniss siempre dejaba su ropa doblada sobre una silla cuando se la quitaba para dormir y este procedimiento habitual había sido realizado por su amiga la noche anterior.  
-Entonces... ¿Porque está la ropa de Katniss amontonada junto a la pared?

La rubia miro a su amiga, bueno al bulto que suponía era su amiga, porque Katniss estaba oculta bajo las mantas. Pensando en los sucesos de la noche pasada, recordó que la morena había hecho un gran alboroto durante la noche, volvió a mirar la ropa y decidió despertar a Katniss para develar el misterio. Además pronto deberían bajar para tomar el desayuno.  
-¡Katniss! ¡Despierta!-  
Annie comenzó a mover a su amiga. Desde la profundidad de las mantas escucho una especie de gruñido.

-Bien... otro método.  
Annie tiro de las mantas dejando a Katniss desprovista de su "cascaron"  
-Ya Katniss ¡levántate! Katniss abrió los ojos aun somnolienta, se sentó en la cama y miro a la rubia con una mirada cargada de sueño.

Annie sonrió al ver la cara adormilada de su amiga, despeino, aun más, el cabello negro y se sentó a su lado.  
-¡Buen Día Katniss!  
-mmmmm...  
- Ahora que ya estas despierta, quiero saber unas cosas... ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Qué hace tu ropa tirada allí?-  
Annie alzo su mano y apunto con su dedo.

Katniss lanzo un suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Annie.  
-Yo... yo anoche intente escapar.  
-¡¿Que tú qué?! Annie se levanto de un salto de la cama.  
-Eso... intente escapar... - Katniss volvió a suspirar.  
-¿Por qué?!  
-¡Tú lo sabes!  
-Dios Katniss! yo sé que mi primo es... es...  
-Insoportable, vanidoso, narcisista, déspota...  
-Ya, Katniss ya. Como decía sé que mi primo es un tanto... bien él es... él... en fin lo que yo quiero decir es que... entiendo que mi primo no sea de tu agrado... pero ¡escapar! ¡Katniss escapar! ¡En medio de una guerra! ¿Te volviste Loca?  
-¡No quiero casarme!  
-Te entiendo Katniss  
Annie volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazo a Katniss.  
-Pero no puedes huir.  
- Recuerdas ¿Cuando Madge, tú y yo juramos no casarnos jamás y ser libres?  
-Sí. - Annie sonrió.  
-¿Porque no puede ser de esa manera?  
-Katniss... pero Madge se caso y es muy feliz.  
-¡Sí! pero ¡ella se caso porque así lo quiso! ¡No porque sus padres la obligaron!

Annie beso el cabello de Katniss y apretó el abrazo en el cual sostenía a su amiga.  
-Levántate o tú pesadilla enviara por nosotras.  
Katniss asintió. Ambas comenzaron a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Katniss esquivo la mirada de Peeta, lo saludo educadamente y se concentro en su comida. Annie intento entablar conversación, pero al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos termino su desayuno en silencio.  
Al terminar, Peeta les informo que saldría con sus hombres.  
Annie y Katniss se retiraron a su habitación.  
Annie retomo la lectura de un libro recostada en su cama, mientras Katniss intentaba despejar su mente escribiendo, pero solo lograba escribir algunas frases antes de que su enojo bullera nuevamente.  
Annie miraba a su amiga cada vez que cambiaba de página, el rostro de Katniss denotaba su molestia.  
-Katniss ¡quita esa cara!  
-No puedo... ¡la boda es en unos días! ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ESE! y ¡menos quiero tener un hijo con él!

-Katniss has pensado en que... tal vez si le das un heredero te deje en paz. La morena lanzo a su amiga una mirada enojada.  
-¡No!  
-Era solo una idea ¡no te exaltes!, pero en algún momento tendrás un hijo y más si... bien... tú sabes lo deberes conyugales.  
-Las mejillas de Annie se colorearon al decir lo último. -¡Un cuerno con los deberes esos!... Además, si puedo evitar lo del niño.

-¿Cómo?  
-He oído que hay hierbas...  
-Yaa... y a ¿quien le consultaras por ello?  
-A Lord Abernathy!  
-¡Pero si esta chiflado!  
-¡No es verdad!, yo he hablado con él y su esposa... es cierto que son un tanto extraños, pero solo eso.  
-Bueno, ¡si tú lo dices!  
-¡Mañana iremos a su mansión!  
-¿Iremos?  
-Si, ¡tú y yo!  
-Bien... iremos las dos. Annie alzo los brazos resignada, se estiro en la cama e intento continuar la lectura.  
-Katniss...  
-mmmm...  
-¿Qué sientes realmente por Peeta?  
- ¡Rabia!  
-¿Porqué?  
-Porque para él solo soy el mal menor... un reemplazo de mi hermana, una adquisición. De seguro el me odia o tal vez soy tan poca cosa para él… que no le importo nada.  
-Katniss...

Annie se levanto de su cama, se acerco hasta su amiga para abrazarla y reconfortarla.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia...**

**Espero que les agrade. Y como les dije cualquier duda, aclaración, quejas,sugerencias y etc. Envíenme un review, aunque no me molestaría que esta historia la pusieran entre sus favoritas XP (ya se, es mucho pedir,pero no pierdo nada ¿verdad?)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización =)**


	3. Capitulo 2 La mansión de los gansos

**Capitulo 2 La mansión de los gansos.**

La mansión Abernathy es el hogar del Duque Haymitch y su esposa, la Duquesa Effie. Dicha mansión es conocida como la mansión de los gansos, porque esta albergaba una gran cantidad de gansos, sin exagerar hay cerca de 100 gansos en el lugar y la cantidad crece con cada cría nueva que nace. Del Duque Haymitch se cuentan muchas historias, una de ellas, es que pudo llegar a ser unos de los hombres más poderosos del país. Era un gran estratega y político, pero él prefiero retirarse de la vida pública junto con su esposa, cuando sus hijos abandonaron el hogar.

Annie y Katniss salieron temprano esa mañana, le pidieron a un mozo que les preparara un carruaje tirado por dos caballos. Hubiesen ido montando, era más rápido, pero Katniss tenía cierta resistencia a subirse a un caballo.

Ingresaron a la propiedad y siguieron el camino que las llevaba hasta la mansión, al llegar bajaron del carruaje y caminaron hasta la entrada principal. Tocaron la puerta esperando ser recibidas, pero antes de recibir respuesta, un par de gansos salieron a su encuentro dándoles la bienvenida.

Katniss alzo a uno de los gansos.  
-¿No son lindos Annie? Annie se puso en cuclillas, para poder acariciar a los gansos.  
-Lo son. ¿Realmente está es la mansión de los gansos, no?

-¡Si lo es! - dijo un hombre mayor.  
Ambas jóvenes, demasiadas entretenidas con los gansos, no habían notado que la puerta había sido abierta.

-¡Duque Haymitch!  
Katniss aun sosteniendo al ganso se apresuro a saludar al Lord, Annie se levanto para también saludarlo.  
-¡Oh! que alegría, ¡visitantes!  
El anciano sonrió. Una joven doncella salió de la casa y se dirigió al Duque.  
-Lo siento Lord Abernathy, no escuche que llamaban a la puerta, la muchacha realizo una reverencia.  
-No te preocupes Portia. Ve y dile a Effie que tenemos visitas. Portia volvió a entrar a la casa.  
-Señoritas, pasen, pasen... vamos a la sala. Pronto Effie traerá té y deliciosos dulces.  
Katniss y Annie se miraron un tanto sorprendidas antes de seguir al Duque, este las guió hasta una amplia sala con grandes ventanales los que permitían ver los jardines interiores de la mansión.

Ambas tomaron asiento en un sofá de tres cuerpos, mientras que el Duque Haymitch lo hacía en un sillón individual.  
-¿A qué debo su visita Katniss?... ¿Annie?  
Al mencionar sus nombres Haymitch posaba su mirada en ellas.

-Duque Haymitch... ¿nos conoce? ¿Cómo? - pregunto Annie.  
-¡Claro Señoritas! con Katniss he hablado en algunas ocasiones y a usted señorita la he visto venir año tras año en sus visitas a la Mansión Mellark... también recuerdo a su amiga Madge. -Las tres eran inseparables, el anciano sonrió.

Annie miro sorprendida al anciano, parecía que el hombre las conocía muy bien.  
-jojojo soy un anciano muy observador.  
Lady Effie Abernathy ingreso a la sala acompañada de dos doncellas que traían el té y los dulces. Haymitch se acerco hasta su esposa y beso su mano. Annie y Katniss ya estaban de pie en señal de respeto.

-Effie estas señoritas han venido de visita. Katniss Everdeen y Annie Cresta.  
-Encantada de tenerlas en mi casa, por favor tomen asiento. La dama tomo asiento con elegancia alisando los pliegues de su falda.  
-Inesperada Visita, pero muy agradable. ¿Qué las trae por acá? Katniss se removió incomoda al recordar cuál era la razón de su visita.  
-Yo... bien... - la voz de Katniss se apago  
-Yo necesito ayuda... la última frase fue solo un murmullo.  
-¿Qué clase de ayuda? - pregunto Haymitch sonriendo.  
Al ver que su amiga no contestaba, Annie se decidió hablar.  
-Mi amiga se casara pronto.  
-¡Oh! claro con el joven Mellark ¿verdad? - dijo Effie.  
-Hemos sido invitados al enlace. - añadió Haymitch.  
-Si señora, con mi primo, Katniss contraerá nupcias, pero ella tiene una dificultad puntual... Katniss apretó la mano de Annie para que callara, ella era la del problema, ella debía hablar.

-Lo que necesito son unas hierbas para no tener hijos. -Yo he oído que usted... Katniss miro a Haymitch - es un gran conocedor de las propiedades de todo tipo de hierbas. Realmente necesito su ayuda.  
La pareja mayor se miro un momento.  
-Te ayudare. - dijo Haymitch - Debes tener una razón importante para venir a pedirme esto. -¡Oh! no te preocupes no te preguntare cuál es.  
Haymitch salió de la habitación dejando a las señoritas con Effie que comenzó a ofrecerles té y masas dulces. Haymitch regreso después de varios minutos.  
-Bien... ten esto. Haymitch le entrego a Katniss una bolsa generosa que contenía las hierbas.  
-Escúchame bien, debes tomar una infusión de estas hierbas cada mañana, no debes olvidarlo. Tienes que hacerlo hasta el día que decidas tener una familia. - el hombre sonrió. Katniss no dejo de asentir mientras oía las instrucciones de Haymitch.

-¡Muchas Gracias!

-Espero poder ayudarte... Katniss, espero que tus decisiones te lleven por el camino correcto, al que tú quieras recorrer. Te deseo lo mejor. El Duque sonrió con amabilidad. Katniss también sonrió. La pareja los invito a almorzar con ellos, Annie y Katniss aceptaron.

Charlaron amenamente durante horas, Effie y Haymitch eran personas muy interesantes de tratar.

Ambas se retiraron del lugar prometiendo que los visitarían en otra ocasión.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola! **

**Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero y les guste.**

**Estoy pensando si subir el capitulo tres que es el de la boda o dejarlo para el lunes mmm... ahorita vere ok!**

**Por cierto mil gracias a: MarEverdeen, DandelioN2 y Anikar por sus comentarios y a XkanakoX por su alerta jaja en serio me han hecho muy feliz! Por cierto sus comentarios los conteste por PM ¿vale?, asi pienso contestarlos todos y solo aquí daré las gracias jeje!**

**En fin... **

**Espero sus comentarios, ya se han quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, recomendaciones mmm... o lo que sea, si piensan ofender, pues mejor evitemos la pena en que escriban ofensas y en que yo las lea y mejor no leas la historia. Y todos felices y contentos. **

**Esto lo hago como diversión, y relax!**

**Disfruten su fin de semana o los que son de México su Largo fin de semana. **


	4. Capitulo 3 La Boda

**Capitulo 3 La Boda.**

****-Katniss ¡podrías quedarte quieta! - dijo Annie.  
-¡No puedoooo! en unas horas ¡me caso! ¡Me caso! ¡Matrimonio!  
-¡Si lo sé!, crees que intento peinarte ¿por gusto? ¡Quieta! Annie tiro del cabello de Katniss  
-Debo cepillar tú cabello hasta que brille y luego atarlo con una cinta, para que estés presentable. Katniss bufo enojada, pero decidió quedarse quietecita en su silla.  
-¡Listo! pronto vendrán mi Madre, la tuya y la de mi primo para revisar que estés impecable del cabello a los pies.  
Annie miro a su amiga, estaba realmente guapa, aun con la clara mueca de enojo que tenia.  
-Te ves muy bien Katniss  
-mmmmm.  
-Me hubiese gustado que Madge estuviera aquí.  
-A mí también Annie, en este momento necesito de sus consejos.  
-Lástima que no lograra llegar a tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta anuncio la llegada de las tres damas, que tal y como Annie lo había dicho procedieron a revisar a la morena.

Dándose las tres por satisfechas con su aspecto volvieron a dejarla a solas con Annie.  
-No fue tan terrible.  
-¡No que va!  
-Katniss tranquilízate, pronto tendremos que bajar y tomar el carruaje que nos llevara a la iglesia.  
-¡aaaaaaah! lo sé Annie. Por favor, ¿Me dejas sola un momento? Annie beso la frente de su amiga y salió de la habitación.  
-Bien Katniss Everdeen hoy te despides. La morena se paro frente al espejo  
-Dentro de unas horas seré Katniss Mellark. - arrugo la nariz. Miro su reflejo por un momento y salió del lugar.

La boda transcurrió de forma rápida para Katniss, apresuradamente llego el momento en el cual debía ser besada por su ahora esposo.

El beso fue apenas un roce y pronto caminaba tomada de su brazo hacia la salida de la iglesia.

Peeta y Katniss viajaron en el carruaje en silencio hasta la mansión Mellark. La cena comenzó a servirse en el momento que los esposos tomaron asiento en sus lugares de honor. Annie, al pertenecer a la familia del novio, estaba ubicada en la mesa principal, junto a ella se encontraba Finnick Odair, mano derecha de Peeta, un hombre avezado en estrategias militares. Frente a ellos estaban Peeta y Katniss. Katniss apenas lograba probar los platillos preparados para la celebración. Se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-¿Te sientes mal? - pregunto Peeta.  
-No - Katniss lo observo e intento sonreír, fingiendo tranquilidad. Peeta la miro intensamente, pero pronto su atención fue requerida por su padre, El Duque Mellark, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

-Ya es la hora. - susurró su madre.  
-¿Ya? -Katniss dio un grito. Logrando que Peeta le diera una mirada interrogativa.  
-Vamos hija, nos ocuparemos de ti.

Katniss fue conducida a la habitación, por un grupo de mujeres y hombres que ya habían pasado por aquello, por aquel sacrificio. Ella logro dirigirle una mirada desesperada a Annie antes de ser apurada a subir las escaleras. Annie no podía acompañarle en este momento, sólo podían participar aquellos que ya hubieran vivido la experiencia.

Allí estaba en el dormitorio de Peeta, fijó la mirada en la cama y sintió como su estómago se encogía y su rostro enrojecía.  
-¡Vamos, niña! - hablo Lady Mellark  
-No puedes hacer esperar a tú esposo.

Katniss comenzó a temblar, mientras le quitaban la ropa. Intento permanecer quieta, sólo esperando que la preparasen. Cuando estuvo desnuda, la lavaron con un paño húmedo.  
-Ahora debes enjuagarte la boca con esta esencia de clavo. - indicó la madre de Annie  
-El aliento fresco es lo más importante. Procura recordarlo querida. Katniss asintió por inercia.

A continuación, le colocaron un camisón blanco.  
-Estás perfecta cariño. La madre de Katniss beso su frente y ella le lanzo una mirada desesperada.  
-Métete en la cama. Un tío de su madre abrió la colcha. Katniss se subió a la cama, su madre y la de Peeta se acercaron para acomodarle las almohadas de modo que quedara sentada en la cama.

-Ya estas querida. - proclamaron todos al unísono.

Tras inspeccionar el lugar del sacrificio, dejaron a Katniss sola, esperando a su esposo.

Peeta fue conducido a través de las escaleras por los invitados, entre fuertes risas y comentarios lascivos. Lo acompañaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Al entrar a la habitación, paso el cerrojo y lanzo un suspiro imperceptible. Se volvió y sin mirar a Katniss comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se coloco un camisón y se acerco hasta la cama. Se metió entre las cobijas, mientras Katniss pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Ahora estaban sentados uno junto al otro.  
-Buenas Noches. - dijo Peeta, metiéndose entre las sabanas y quedando de espaldas a Katniss  
-¿Buenas Noches?- preguntó Katniss asombrada, pero no recibió respuesta.

Muy confundida también se acostó dándole la espalda a Peeta, "¿Buenas Noches?... ¡ah! Por Dios "¡¿qué significa esto?!" - se pregunto Katniss en su mente.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, pues me anime a subirlo y solo porque cheque que el capitulo dos estaba muy chiquito comparado al primero que subí, pues ya leyeron, Katniss y Peeta se han casado. Por desgracia de Katniss :S**

**Una nota importante de Loreto(la que adapto la historia con los personajes de Harry Potter), En el libro la noche de bodas de la protagonista es una decepción del porte de un duque, textual del libro "!Solo es meter y sacar y después... nada!", la pobre quedo toda conmocionada y decepcionada, considerando que en esa época la educación sexual que se le daba a las mujeres era parecido a 'cierra los ojos hija y aprieta los dientes' Además las mujeres de alta sociedad no podían buscar placer, eso era para las meretrices. Ella no sabia que esperar, pero tenia claro que no podía ser solo eso. **

**Esta si ya es mía XD Además si hubiera pasado creo que hubiera sido más drama en esta historia, y mejor así, cuando llegue el momento en que consuman el matrimonio(ya les di un adelanto) les haré saber ok!**

**Saludos! y espero sus quejas, sugerencias,felicitaciones reclamos y más...**

**Hasta el próximo!**

**Pd. Actualizare Lunes y Viernes, días en los que más tiempo =)**


	5. Capitulo 4 La Baronesa

**04.- La baronesa.**

Madge siempre se resistió a ser educada para ser una simple esposa, una dama sumisa. Una pieza la cual solía ser exhibida como un adorno, cuyo mayor logro seria obtener elogios por lo bien que llevaba peinado el cabello o por los bocadillos que escogió para la velada. La educación que recibía no satisfacía sus ansias de conocimientos, ella deseaba más que bordar, leer libros de poesía y aprender a sonreír ante los invitados.

Gracias a que nunca claudico en su empeño, logro que se le instruyera en distintas materias como filosofía, historia, matemáticas, etc. Sus ideales siempre estuvieron claros en su mente, fue por ello que un día anuncio ante toda su familia que jamás se casaría, excepto que fuese por su propia voluntad y con quien ella escogiera. Nunca aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado, primero huiría de casa.

Una gran amistad une a Madge, Annie y Katniss. Annie emparentado tanto con los Undersee como con los Mellark, es prima de Madge, la rubia fue quien presento a Katniss con su prima. Desde ese momento las tres entablaron una amistad, la cual las llevo a pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Lograron persuadir a sus familias para que les permitieran pasar los veranos en la Mansión de descanso de los Mellarks, fueron muchos los veranos que pasaron las tres juntas, inolvidables días que atesoraban en su corazón.

El estallido de la guerra civil distancio sus encuentros, especialmente por parte de Madge que vivía a kilómetros de sus amigas y aunque ella es una chica intrépida, también es sensata. El viajar sola era muy arriesgado y preparar una escolta llevaba tiempo, ya que la mayoría de los hombres estaban peleando.

Durante el año de 1644, un mes después de la batalla de Marston Moor, Madge se reunió con sus amigas para anunciarles que se casaba y con un hombre diez años mayor que ella, la noticia sorprendió enormemente a sus dos amigas. A ambas les tomo un par de minutos asimilar la noticia. Después de felicitarla, no la dejaron en paz hasta que les contó cada detalle de como aquel hombre la había conquistado su corazón, consiguiendo que ella aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio.

Al mes siguiente de que Annie y Katniss se enteraran de la boda de su amiga, Madge Undersee se con caso el barón Gale Hawthorne, convirtiéndose en la baronesa de Hawthorne. La ceremonia de enlace fue sencilla y solo se atrevieron a asistir algunos amigos de la familia, los más osados. Ahora ella reside en Yorkshire, junto a su esposo y su hijo de meses, rebosante de felicidad.

Cuando Madge, recibió la noticia de la repentina boda de su gran amiga Katniss, de inmediato intento que su marido la llevara hasta la Mansión Mellark, pero para gran molestia de Madge y gran pesadumbre de Gale, quien solía cumplir cada solicitud de su esposa, le fue imposible organizar la partida de ella de manera segura en tan poco tiempo, pero el barón le prometió a su esposa llevarla una semana después del evento. Por ello nos encontramos con Madge, en este preciso momento, abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas.  
- ¡Katniss! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!... juro que intente asistir a tu boda, pero a Gale le fue imposible arreglar mi viaje. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo bien?

- Bien. Respondió Katniss

Madge miro suspicaz a Katniss, ¡luego averiguaría todo lo que ocurría! absolutamente todo.

- Annie ¿tú cómo estás? ¿También te casas pronto?

- ¡Olvídalo! – la rubia se cruzo de brazos y la miro muy ceñuda.

- De las tres, sólo faltas tú... - canturreo Madge.

- Deja de hablar sandeces y mejor cuéntanos como se encuentra Usted Baronesa de Hawthorne.

La chica sonrió, se quito los guantes y paso una mano por su cabello sujeto en un complicado peinado.

-Muy bien querida amiga. - Madge movió las pestañas con coquetería.

Las tres comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-Subamos a la habitación... a la de Annie, para que continuemos conversando.

- Y ¿por qué no vamos a la tuya?

Annie sacudió la cabeza negativamente mirando a Madge.

-¡No! - Exclamo Katniss - ¡puede llegar Mellark!

-¿Tú marido?

- Si, es él.

- mmmm creo que tienen mucho que contarme.

- Antes que comiences a interrogarme - hablo Katniss - Dinos ¿Donde está tú amado marido?

- Gale tenía asuntos que tratar con Cromwell. Me dejo en la entrada de la mansión ahora debe ir camino a los cuarteles. Cuando arregle aquellos asuntos... volverá.

- De seguro se encuentra con Mel… Peeta. - comento Katniss.

- Lo que me recuerda... ¡Habla! - dijo Madge.  
Katniss aspiro hondamente antes de comenzar con su disertación.  
- Como sabrás casarme no estaba dentro de mis planes. Yo tenía tantas perspectivas para mi futuro, pero todo cambio repentinamente... mi hermana, Glimmer, murió y yo tuve que ocupar su lugar. Ella tenía que casarse con él, no yo... Tan sólo transcurrieron unas semanas desde que mis padres me dieron la noticia y ya estaba caminando hacia el altar. ¡Dios! intente escapar, pero él me descubrió.

- ¡¿Peeta?!

- ¡Si Ese!

- Debo suponer que las cosas no marchan bien con mi primo.

-¡No funcionan! ¡no hay un nosotros!... es él y yo por separado, muy separados... Desde el día de la boda lo he visto... ¡qué tres veces! ¡Come, duerme y se va! y sé que duerme aquí solo porque su lugar en la cama esta desarreglado, solo por eso. ¡No se ha dignado a tener una conversación conmigo! debo agradecer al cielo que me salude. Claro, pero él lo hace porque es todo un caballero... ¡AAAHH LO ODIO!

Katniss se levanto de la silla y dio un grito de frustración.

-¡Tranquila Katniss!

Madge miro a Annie.

- Ya se le pasara, últimamente sufre estos arrebatos. - esta le susurro.

- Annie podrías ir por algo de beber... quiero hablar a solas con Katniss.- le dijo en el mismo tono.

La rubia la miro interrogante, pero asintió.

- Luego quiero saber que pasa.

Annie dejo la habitación.

- Bien... ahora que tú y yo estamos solas, quiero que me digas porque estas tan molesta.

.- ¡Porque me obligaron a casarme, a casarme con Él! - dijo paseándose de un lado a otro.

.- Esa parte la entendí, pero yo lo que quiero saber es... si te molesta estar casada con él, por todas aquellas razones por las cuales mi primo puede llegar ser un pesado o porque él no te toma en cuenta y ¿tú quieres su atención?

Katniss detuvo su frenético paseo sin destino y se sentó junto a Madge en la cama.

-Madge... yo no sé... pero no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto... mi matrimonio. Sabes creo que él me desprecia, y tanto me desprecia que... - Katniss bajo la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron - tanto que no hemos consumado la unión.

- Tú y él... nada. - exclamo con sorpresa Madge.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

Madge suspiro y palmeo cariñosamente la espalda de su amiga.

- Te voy hacer una pregunta. Quiero sinceridad ¿me oíste?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres tener un matrimonio de verdad con Peeta? Uno real, no uno por conveniencia, ni por deber... ¿lo quieres? ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?

La morena miro a su amiga y por largos minutos pensó en la respuesta.

- Si - susurro bajo.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Yo te voy ayudar!

- ¿Ayudar en qué? - pregunto Annie que entraba con una bandeja con tres vasos y una jarra con jugo.

- ¡A conquistar a Peeta Mellark!

Madge le guiño un ojo a Annie, está la miro sorprendida, pero luego sonrío.

- Es una empresa complicada. - dijo Annie dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Si lo es... tendremos que trabajar duro. - afirmo Madge.

- ¡Yo también ayudare! - hablo Annie.

- ¡Oh Dios! - gimió Katniss ocultando su rostro con una almohada.

Como Katniss estaba tendida sobre la cama, intentando ahogarse con la almohada, no vio las miradas cómplices de Annie y Madge que pronto se encontraron haciéndole cosquillas a Katniss por todos los lugares en los que ellas sabían donde las tenías. Las risas inundaron la habitación, cuando las tres estaban juntas se sentían como niñas otra vez. Aunque el juego que jugarían de aquí en adelante no sería precisamente de niños.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ ~ . ~ . ~ ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola!**

**se han de estar preguntando a porque hoy subí capitulo nuevo, si mañana es cuando toca publicar. Pues les digo que decidí subir el capítulo para darles un regalo jeje ya que HOY es mi cumpleaños y pues quise compartirlo con ustedes jeje. adelantando capitulo, eso si mañana también subo eh?**

**Saludos y enserio mil gracias a todos los comentarios,favoritos y followers en especial a: MarEverdeen, Ane-Potter17, DandelioN2, anikar, AnaGabii, reia92, akatsuki84, amy negro nota. Me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Nos vemos mañana en el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 5 Primer Paso

**5.- Primer Paso**

Madge se encontraba junto a su hijo, Stephen, en el ante-jardín. El pequeño de ocho meses tiraba de los lasos de su vestido, parecía gustarle, porque lanzaba gorjeos felices y sonreía buscando la mirada de su madre. Ella sonreía contenta al ver a su Stephen jugar enredando sus deditos en las cintas de color azul.

- ¡Creces tan rápido! - Alzo al pequeño y beso ambas mejillas sonrosadas.

De pronto se escucho ruidos de cascos, por el camino que llevaba a la mansión. Madge acomodo a Stephen entre sus brazos y se levanto para ver quienes llegaban.

- ¡Es papá Stephen! y ¡también mi primo! - no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al recordar sus planes.

Pronto Peeta Mellark, como Gale Hawthorne y su respectivo séquito de hombres llegaron a la mansión. Hawthorne al ver a su esposa en el pórtico sonrió de medio lado, descendió de su caballo y sin abandonar su porte elegante se acerco para saludar a su esposa e hijo.

-¡Mi Madge, te extrañe! - beso la frente de su esposa y también la de su hijo. - a ti también pequeño.

- ¿Creí que tardarías más Galelito?

Gale miro con horror a su esposa.

- Por favor, no me digas de esa manera en público.

- ¡Oh! es verdad, no te gusta que lo diga en público, pero no pude resistirme. - la joven rió.

Gale negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que seguramente su esposa volvería a hacerlo. Estaba seguro que lo hacía a propósito.

- No has respondido mi pregunta. - Madge coloco su mano libre sobre el brazo de esposo.

- Solo hemos venido a descansar y cambiar nuestra ropa. Mañana por la tarde partiremos nuevamente.

- ¿Cuánto tardaran en regresar?

La marcada ansiedad y curiosidad en la voz de Madge, no paso desapercibida para Gale.

- Un par de días, si no es que más. ¿Qué planeas?

- Nada amor. Nada.

La sonrisa que vio Gale en el rostro de esposa, demostró que planeaba algo y algo grande.

- Madge, que gusto verte prima. - Peeta apareció en escena.

- ¡Primo! ¡Qué alegría verte! Siento no haber podido asistir a tu boda.

Peeta hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

- Creo que no conoces al pequeño barón de Hawthorne. Stephen Hawthorne.

El pequeño fue puesto a la altura del rostro de Peeta por Madge. El niño toco la cara del desconocido y sonrió. Peeta no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Es un niño hermoso. - dijo con sinceridad - _"Tal vez algún día..."_

Los pensamientos de Peeta fueron interrumpidos al ver salir a su esposa de la casa, como era costumbre, Katniss debía salir a recibirlo.

- Peeta, me alegra que regresaras. La verdad no te no esperábamos tan pronto.

La apariencia de Katniss realmente demostraba que no lo esperaba en casa. Dándole una rápida mirada Peeta pudo ver que sus manos y rostros estaban manchados de tinta.

- ¿Que te ocurrió? Acaso luchaste con el tintero.

Katniss lanzo una mirada de horror a su amiga y esta con gestos le señalo sus manos.

-¡Oh! - la morena al notar sus manos sucias, las oculto tras su espalda

-Tomaba notas de un libro, pero al oír que alguien se acercaba a caballo, y en mi prisa por saber quién era, tire algo de tinta sobre el escritorio y seguramente al limpiarla me he manchado.

Peeta observo a Katniss en silencio.

-Espero que seas más cuidadosa en el futuro, ahora eres una baronesa. - sin decir más ingreso a la mansión.

Katniss sintió ganas de saltarle encima y golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-¡Maldito engreído! - Katniss dio un grito de pura rabia.

- "Espero que seas más cuidadosa en el futuro, ahora eres una baronesa"... ¡aaaah! ¡Estúpido!  
Luego de un último grito se dejo caer en la cama.

- ¿Terminaste? - pregunto Madge.

Ella y Annie habían dejado que Katniss exteriorizara su enojo.

- Si.

-¡Bien!... Annie tú péinala, creo que eres la única con el Don de domar su cabello. Yo escogeré que te pondrás para la cena.

-¡A la orden! - respondió la rubia.

La mayoría de la ropa de Katniss aun permanecía en la habitación que compartía con Annie. La morena aun no quería acomodarla en el cuarto de vestir de la habitación que compartía con Peeta.

- ¿Vestirme? ¿Peinarme?... disculpen. - Katniss se sentó en la cama.

-¡Oh! Katniss no te hagas la desentendida. Recuerda... tú vas conquistar a Peeta Mellark, con nuestra ayuda.

- ¡No quiero! - se cruzo de brazos, enfurruñada como una pequeña.

- No Katniss, un momento de furia no cancela el plan original.

Annie comenzó a peinar a su amiga que continuaba enfurruñada, pero que no daba lucha.

- Creo que esto servirá... debemos ir de compras. ¿Tienes dinero Katniss?

- Algo...

- Algo no es suficiente... mmm no te preocupes ¡yo te prestare!

- Madge no...

-¡Silencio!

- pero...

.- Calladita Katniss - dijo Annie.

Katniss solo pudo suspirar y entregarse en las manos de sus amigas.

_"¡Dios sálvame!"_

Peeta y Gale esperaban que las tres comensales faltantes llegaran al comedor. Las primeras en ingresar fueron Annie y Madge, ambas vestían impecablemente. Gale se acerco a correr la silla de su esposa. Katniss entro una vez que sus amigas estuvieron en sus puestos. Sonreía alegremente, Madge le había dicho que se veía más bella al hacerlo, por ello le insistió a sonreír.

Katniss se ubico junto a Peeta, que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde que entro a la habitación.

- Espero que mi apariencia no te decepcione en esta ocasión. - Katniss miro a su marido a los ojos.

Peeta negó con su cabeza. Para poder quitar su mirada de Katniss, Mellark ordeno que la cena fuese servida.

Katniss observo a Madge y Annie que sonrieron con triunfo. Debía verse muy bien, para haber dejado a Peeta sin habla. La morena expresó a sus amigas sonriendo por la victoria.

Durante la cena Peeta lanzo muchas miradas a Katniss, tantas que noto el preciso momento en que algunos cabellos se escaparon del lazo que sujetaba su cabello. El rubio se sintió tentado a colocarlos detrás de la oreja de su esposa, pero en cambio bebió un largo sorbo de vino de su copa.

Madge no perdió de vista cada reacción de Peeta, si todo marchaba como ella lo planeaba. Antes de su partida lograría que su querida amiga Katniss y su primo se acercaran el uno al otro. Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro.

El primer paso estaba dado, pero aun faltaban muchos por dar.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ ~ . ~ . ~ ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola!**

**Pues aquí esta el capitulo 5 como se los prometí espero y les halla gustado el capitulo que ayer les adelante y este también les guste. **

**Por cierto les aviso que tal vez el viernes no actualice ya que tengo examen el sábado y pa´colmo en la mañana :S así que o actualizo el sábado por la tarde o sino hasta el lunes. u.u**

**Gracias por las felicitaciones por mi cumple enserio, se las agradezco de todo corazón.**

**También gracias por sus reviews que se los contesto por PM, también a los que le dieron favorito a la historia y los followers, nunca pensé que tendría tantos, y eso me motiva a subir los capítulos y hacerlos felices jeje XP**

**Especialmente gracias a minifan ,Anikar, Ane-Potter17, Ana Gabii7, rochay97, yariealina, MarEverdeen, amarilis24, y a todos aquellos lectores que solo leen la historia también gracias =)  
Y ya saben, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones y etc dejen sus reviews **

**Saludos!**

**Y nos leemos en el Próximo Capitulo =)**


	7. Chapter 6 Ropa Nueva

**6.- Ropa Nueva. **

Katniss se había levantado al alba esa mañana. Generalmente ella se levantaba temprano, pero hoy realmente había madrugado. Madge le había recomendado que se comportara atenta con Peeta, por este motivo tuvo que salir de la cama después de sentir a Peeta salir de la habitación que compartían, suerte que no tenía el sueño pesado.

Su marido partiría junto a sus hombres y ella estaría en el pórtico para despedirlo.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su amiga fresca y lozana, en cambio ella aun bostezaba. Le envió una mirada cargada de sueño.

- Buenos Días Madge.

- Buenos días, quita de inmediato esa cara de sueño. ¡Tienes que verte radiante!

- Si tú lo dices... recuérdame porque estoy aquí.

- Porque vas a despedir a tú marido con el rostro sonriente y, si es posible, con algo de anhelo en tu mirada.

Madge batió sus pestañas.

- ¡Por supuesto! - la voz de Katniss tenía un claro tono de ironía.

- Y después... - Madge bajo su tono de voz - Annie, Tú, yo y una escolta, iremos a Witney a buscar un buen sastre.

- ¿Viajaremos a caballo? Tú sabes que yo no monto.

- Lo sé, lo sé... no te preocupes, yo te llevare.

- Si antes tenía miedo, ahora tengo pánico.

- Graciosa. - Madge le dio un golpe en el brazo a Katniss. - Vamos, ya están por partir.

Peeta se sorprendió al ver salir a su esposa al lado de su prima. Katniss camino hasta el lugar donde él estaba junto a su caballo.

- Buenos Días.

- Buenos días, Katniss. - El rubio alzo las cejas significativamente, esperando que Katniss hablara.

- He venido a desearte que tengas un buen viaje, espero que regreses sin novedad. Te estaré esperando. - para finalizar Katniss sonrió resplandecientemente.

Peeta quedo descolocado, no esperaba que su esposa saliera a despedirlo y menos con palabras tan amables. Sobre todo porque durante su última conversación, Katniss le dio a lo menos diez adjetivos bastante negativos.

- Yo... Gracias. Ya debemos partir.

Katniss asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Peeta rápidamente subió a su caballo y dio la orden de partir. Gale se ubico a su lado y salieron hacia los cuartales.

Madge se acerco hasta Katniss.

-¡Bien hecho Katniss! Ahora vamos por Annie para que salgamos pronto de compras.

Una hora más tarde, las tres, Katniss, Annie y Madge estaban listas para comenzar su viaje. Los acompañarían dos escoltas.

Katniss viajaría en el caballo de Madge, fue ayudada por un mozo a subirse al caballo, detrás de ella. Esta vestía ropas de hombre, para ella era más cómodo que un vestido de montar.

- Debo perder mi miedo a montar y aprender a cabalgar... esto es vergonzoso.

- Definitivamente tienes que hacerlo amiga - afirmo Annie desde su caballo.

- ¡PARTAMOS! - Madge rió -Me siento comandando mi pequeño ejército.

.- Loca. - murmuro Katniss para sí con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al mercado de la ciudad de Witney cerca del mediodía. No tardaron en encontrar una elegante sastrería en la calle principal. Ingresaron a la tienda y una campanilla anuncio su llegada. Casi de inmediato salió un sastre desde la trastienda, era un hombre de edad madura, con canas en su cabello negro.

- ¿En qué puedo servirlos? - el hombre fue extremadamente amable, las ropas de las tres jóvenes indicaban su condición social, aunque Madge vistiera ropas varoniles.

- La baronesa Mellark desea comprar un par de vestidos a medida. – Madge habló - Queremos que estén listo para esta misma tarde.

Madge dejo un saco con monedas sobre el mesón.

- Creo que esto pagara dos vestidos y además todo el servilismo que pueda darnos.

El sastre observo el contenido de la bolsa y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Por supuesto mi Lady... ¡mucho servilismo!... Primrose, hija ¡date prisa y trae el muestrario de telas!  
Una jovencita de mediana estatura, cabello rubio largo, ojos azules salió de la trastienda, trayendo con sigo el muestrario. La muchacha les sonrió a las tres jóvenes.

El sastre observo a la joven que la dama señalo como la Baronesa Mellark, lo que vio fue una joven hermosa que definitivamente necesitaba ropa nueva.

- Necesitamos sacarle partido a esta jovencita. - el sastre rodeo a Katniss observándola con atención. - Es usted muy hermosa, será un verdadero placer vestirla.

Katniss se sonrojo.

- Terciopelo... - murmuro el hombre - Mmmhhh azul oscuro. Negro tal vez... - el hombre poso su ojos en los de Katniss - grises... tomare sus medidas. Estarán listos en unas cuatro horas.

.- Bien. Iremos a la posada.

Las tres volvieron a la calle principal y buscaron la posada que habían visto al llegar.

- Definitivamente sorprenderás a Peeta. - dijo Annie bebiendo de su vaso. - Tanto trabajo... definitivamente no me casaré.

- Cariño, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé. Míranos a mí y Katniss.

- A mí no me pasara. No seré obligada, ni me enamorare. - replico tozuda Annie.

- Te verás hermosa, con tu nuevo atuendo... de seguro mi primo querrá 'jugar' contigo.

Madge sonrió, mientras Katniss se atoraba con el trozo de pan que intentaba tragar en ese momento.

- ¡Madge!

- ¿Jugar?, ¿Qué juegos podrían jugar? - preguntó Annie.

Katniss enrojeció, mientras la castaña reía.

- Annie, si no vas a casarte, no necesitas saber ese tipo de cosas.

Annie miro a sus amigos enfurruñada.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Regresaron ya entrada la noche a la mansión Mellark. Estaban cansadas por el largo viaje. Madge se despidió de sus amigas y subió presurosa a ver a su hijo. Annie, bostezando escandalosamente, también se retiro a su habitación para descansar.

Katniss entro al cuarto apretando el paquete que traía entre sus manos. Lo dejo sobre la cama y luego de lanzarle varias miradas, se decido a rasgar el papel. Acaricio el terciopelo encantándose con su suavidad.

Se posicionó frente al espejo y comenzó a quitarse las ropas que traía puestas. Se acerco hasta la cama, tomo sus vestimentas nuevas y con lentitud premeditada se coloco las prendas. Al terminar, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo era impresionante.

- Madge tiene razón... me veo hermosa.

Katniss le sonrió ampliamente a su reflejo. Esta noche le costó dormirse, aunque estaba muy agotada, la agitación que sentía en su corazón no la dejaba descansar.

Un suntuoso carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de la Mansión Mellark, una joven dama fue ayudada a bajar de él. Su cabello era rubio y venia recogido en un intricado peinado. Lanzó una penetrante mirada a la puerta, antes de acercarse a la misma y llamar.  
-Buenas tardes. - una doncella atendió el llamado.  
-¿Esta Lord Mellark?  
-Pase por favor. La joven subió presurosa las escaleras, en busca de su señor. Mientras la dama miraba con atención todo el lugar.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? La mujer no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causo ver a la mujer que se dirigía a ella.  
-¿Katniss?... ¿Katniss Everdeen?  
-Katniss Mellark. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Mel-lark... -la mujer perdió el color  
-¡OH! No sabía que Peeta se había casado. – Recuperándose, la mujer habló - Claro querida, soy Delly Cartwright, mi familia siempre ha sido amiga de los Mellark.  
-¿Cartwright...?

-¿Cartwright...? Claro, ustedes pasaron un verano en la mansión hace un par de años, recordó - ¿Que la trae por acá?  
-Sé que no es tiempo de hacer visitas, -sonrió - pero estaría encantada si me reciben unos días en su casa.  
-¡Claro! De seguro a Peeta le alegrará verla. -Tenemos pocos visitantes por la guerra. –Comentó - Pediré que traigan sus maletas y le asignen una habitación.

-Gracias.  
Delly sonrió encantadoramente, pero en realidad sentía hervir la rabia dentro de sí.  
Todos sus planes se venían abajo por culpa de Katniss Mel-lark.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Holaaaaaaaa, se que les dije que actualizaria el sabado en la tarde pero... no pude además sigue siendo sabado solo que en la noche.. En fin... ando con mis divages provocados por el estress.**

**¿Que tal les fue esta semana? Espero que tranquilo, no que yo ando de examenes tras examenes en fin...**

**Aqui esta el capitulo 6 como se los prometi, estoy pensado si subir el 7 mmmm...**

**Gacias por sus comentarios, creenme sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, veo que no soy tan mala en mi primera vez en adaptar y creo que no me esta hiendo nada mal jeje. Poer cierto, tuve ciertos problemas en las personas que comentan y no tienen cuenta, solo me salia el comentario en mi correo pero en la pag. nop, pero creo que ya lo arregle. Asi que las personas que no tienen cuenta, aqui mismo les respondere sus dudas, quejas y etc. Y alos que si tienen pues ya saben que en un PM se los contesto.**

**Gracias especialmente a: Anikar,Anne-Potter17,rochay97,MarEverdeen,Valeria VaEs,Kethia Freire,Juan Morales(y Katniss no se entregara tan facilmente en bandeja de plata), Melisa Kiroge, valen-ester12, Kitty Cherry, fatedediaz,Annie Diaz, ainaak, tributopotterico. Por sus comentarios, follewers y poner esta historia como favoritos =)**

**Por cierto... Como compensación les dejo tambien un one shot de Katniss y Peeta se llama el dibujante, es una adaptación. Espero y pasen a leerlo y les gusten.**

**Nos vemos en la prox. Espero que el lunes sino hasta el miercoles en la tarde, estoy en examenes. Pero eso si les prometo no abandonar esta historia!**

**SAludos!**


	8. Capitulo 7 Acercamiento

**7.- Acercamiento.**

Delly llevaba varios minutos paseándose de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación que le habían asignado en la mansión, estaba furiosa.

- Maldición, todos mis planes se han venido abajo. ¡Debí haber venido hace meses! ¡Maldita guerra!

La joven se sentó frente al peinador, mientras quitaba los sujetadores de su cabello, observó su reflejo intensamente.

- Algo voy a hacer, tengo que pensar muy bien mi siguiente pasó, de alguna forma conseguiré lo que deseo. Esto es solo un obstáculo en mi camino, no puedo detenerme... tengo mucho en juego.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El pequeño Stephen reía mientras intentaba alcanzar el cabello de Annie. Al parecer, el color de su cabello le fascinaba.

- Serás una gran mami Annie - Madge rió.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que yo no me casaré?

Madge y Katniss sonrieron cómplices.

- ¿Cuándo crees que regresen? - preguntó Katniss.

- Dentro de dos o tres días. ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco.

- ¿A qué motivo debemos la visita de la Señorita Bruja? - Annie realizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Es extraña su llegada. - reflexionó Madge - Los tiempos no están para visitas sociales. Además, ella no es de fiar.

- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero tenía que recibirla. Su familia ha sido amiga de la de Peeta por muchos años.

- Yo no le despegaré un ojo a esa, por si acaso. - anunció Annie.

Madge se encontraba junto a la ventana y cada cierto tiempo corría la cortina para ver fuera. Algo en el camino llamo su atención.

- Katniss...

- ¿Si?

- No te pongas nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Ya están de regreso.

Annie y Katniss se abalanzaron hacia la ventana. La castaña estaba en lo cierto.

- Dios...

.- Bien... Annie, tú ve a dejar a Ste con su niñera, yo ayudare a Katniss a prepararse. Luego de dejar a mi hijo, baja; yo me reuniré contigo en unos minutos.

Bajo las órdenes de la Señora Hawthorne, la segunda fase del plan comenzaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Madge bajo las escaleras presurosa. Peeta y su marido ya estaban en la sala, Annie estaba con ellos.

- ¡Gale, me alegra que regresaras!

Hawthorne abrazo a su esposa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Stephen?

- Estoy muy bien, Ste está con su niñera.

- Primo. - Madge saludo Peeta. - Katniss ya viene, de seguro estará feliz de verte.

La morena ingreso a la sala, una brillante sonrisa coronaba el esplendor que la rodeaba. Peeta permaneció por un momento perplejo, en un primer instante creyó que se traba de una invitada, pero al mirar detalladamente el rostro de la joven, pudo distinguir los ojos grises de Katniss. **(La ropa de Katniss la pueden ver en el link que tengo en mi perfil ¿vale?)**

- Peeta, me alegra que regresaras.

Katniss repitió el gesto con el cual se despidió del rubio, beso su mejilla. Con una sonrisa coqueta se alejo para saludar a Gale.

- ¿Pasamos al comedor? - dijo Katniss, realizando su rol de anfitriona.

Gale y su esposa fueron los primeros en abandonar el salón, seguidos por Annie.

- Finnick comerá con nosotros y se quedará en la mansión esta noche.

Katniss se tomo del brazo de su esposo, Peeta se veía notoriamente afectado.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de que sea bien atendido. Peeta, tengo que informarte que el día de ayer Delly Cartwright llego de visita.

- ¿Delly? ¿Bajará a almorzar?

- No lo creo. Me aviso, a través de una de las doncellas, que se encontraba indispuesta por el viaje y que hoy tomaría sus alimentos en la habitación.

Peeta observaba a Katniss como si ésta fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- ¿Algo está mal?

- No, todo esta... perfecto.

Katniss sonrió, mientras Peeta poso su mano sobre la que su esposa tenía sujetada a su brazo.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El atardecer, con sus tonos rojizos, era una de los momentos preferidos de Annie Mellark. Aquella tarde se había subido hasta la rama de un gran árbol para poder disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol.

- No sabía que las señoritas subían a los árboles.

Annie frunció el entrecejo molesta, conocía esa voz. Comenzaba a creer que aquel hombre la seguía. Lo vio parado bajo el árbol, apoyando su peso en el tronco.

- Odair.

- ¿Me permites?

Annie parpadeó confundida, pero antes de preguntarle a que se refería, Finnick se situó a su lado en la rama.

- Veo que tienes una gran vista.

- Si, me gusta el atardecer. - Annie miro a Finnick - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Odair sonrió de una manera perturbadora y Annie no supo porque su estomago de pronto parecía repleto de mariposas.

- Solo quiero ver el atardecer.

La rubia asintió y volvió a fijar su vista en el sol que se ocultaba. Odair definitivamente disfrutó del atardecer, disfrutó ver como el cabello de Annie pasaba por distintos tonos mientras los rayos del sol se ocultaban.

- ¡Termino! Es un espectáculo que no me canso de admirar. ¿Qué te pareció?

- Maravilloso.

- Voy a bajar.

.- Yo también.

Finnick se apresuro en descender para poder ayudar a la rubia a bajar.

- Gracias, pero no era necesario. Siempre subo a este árbol.

- Lo sé.

.- ¿Perdón?

El castaño acorraló a la ojiazul contra el tronco del árbol.

- Sé mucho sobre ti.

- ¿Si? Ah... bien... tengo que irme.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, no hasta que me prometas que saldrás conmigo a pasear a caballo.

- Yo...

- Di que sí.

.- Si.

.- Nos vemos mañana, Annie.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Annie al sentir el beso que Finnick deposito en su mejilla. La rubia, al verse libre de su 'raptor', corrió hasta la mansión y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Finnick sonrió con triunfo, había intentado acercarse a la rubia sutilmente, pero aquel método no funcionaba con ella, debía ser directo.

- Tomar al enemigo desprevenido y ganar la batalla.

Finnick sonrió y dirigió sus pasos hasta la mansión.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Katniss, ya despojada de sus ropas, se preparaba para ir a la cama. Una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que recordaba como Peeta no le despegaba la mirada cada vez que la tenía cerca. Se metió a la cama y espero a que su marido terminara de cambiarse en el cuarto vestidor.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Katniss?

Peeta formuló aquella pregunta, porque era común que su esposa ya estuviera cubierta hasta las orejas con las mantas cada vez que ella entraba a la habitación.

- Nada. Bueno, en realidad, quiero saber ¿cómo te fue en tu visita al cuartel?

El rubio se sintió extrañado ante los cambios de Katniss, primero su apariencia y luego el interés por su persona. Antes de responder, Peeta se metió bajo las mantas.

- No han habido grandes cambios, pero tememos que el Rey Carlos intente escapar de Oxford. Es una posibilidad, no podemos bajar la guardia en este momento, aunque nuestras fuerzas lleven gran ventaja.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Yo creo que toda guerra es innecesaria, pero el poder suele enceguecer a los hombres.

- Descansa por ahora. - Katniss sonrió - ¡Buenas Noches!

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre, la morena beso la mejilla de su marido.

- Buenas Noches...

**Hola nuevamente, se han de estar preguntando porque tarde en subir el capitulo 7, pues verán...**

**En este capitulo quería ver que historia o historias quieren que adapte primero, ya que tengo varias gracias a las autoras que me permitieron adaptarlas así que quiero que ustedes formen parte en mis decisiones sobre que historia subir después de que termine esta sino es que la subo antes de que esta termine.**

**Aquí les van los resúmenes de dichas historias...**

**LA BODA: Cuando Peeta era un niño presenció el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de su clan y para evitar su propia muerte debió huir de su hogar. Los años han pasado y, ahora, Peeta es un hombre en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre.**

**CHANTAJE A UNA ESPOSA (ADAPTACIÓN) Peeta Mellark era un despiadado magnate acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Pero para obtener el complejo hotelero que deseaba, iba a tener que cambiar de imagen. La única persona que podía ayudarlo era la mujer que lo había traicionado hacía cinco años: ¡su esposa!**

**HISTORIA DE AMOR (ADAPTACIÓN) Una princesa rebelde. Un joven enamorado. Un amor prohibido. Todo lo que un pequeño encuentro puede desencadenar, desde los sentimientos más puros hasta las situaciones más trágicas.**

**ADOLESCENTE (ADAPTACIÓN) Contrólate Peeta es tú prima, ¿Lo olvidas? Porque aunque se besaban, no podían omitir la culpa. Esta solo tiene dos capítulos.**

**LA MUERTE EN UN DÍA (ADAPTACIÓN) Por causas del destino Peeta y Katniss no pueden estar juntos, y a causa de los celos de alguien más, tal vez no lo estén nunca. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que hacer Peeta para que Katniss vuelva a la vida? y ¿cuál fue la principal causa de su muerte?**

**Bueno están son algunas ustedes decidirán cual subo primero vale?**

**Saludos y ahora siiiiiiiiii nos vemos el lunes o el miércoles en la tarde todo depende de los exámenes y el tiempo. =)**


	9. Chapter 8 Propuesta

**08.- Propuesta.**

Annie sentía su estomago cerrado durante el desayuno y no pudo disfrutar de la tarta de fresas, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo importante iba a pasar ese día. Finnick, en cambio, comió dos rebanadas.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la Mansión Mellark después del desayuno.

Annie es una hábil jinete, disfruta mucho montar, pero esta vez se sentía incómoda. Sabía que Finnick la miraba atentamente, podía sentir la mirada en su rostro. Además, cada vez que miraba en su dirección, este le devolvía una radiante sonrisa. La rubia experimentaba una extraña sensación, eran como unas molestas mariposas en su estómago revoloteando cada vez que veía la sonrisa del castaño.

- ¿Te parece que cabalguemos hasta el pueblo?

- Si, me parece bien. - musitó extrañamente cohibida.

Y es que Annie se sentía demasiada tímida frente Finnick y eso le molestaba profundamente.

_"Maldito… grrr~ desconozco la razón por la cual logra descolocarme tanto… y yo sabiéndolo acepto a salir con él. Seré bruta."_

- ¿Annie?

La rubia miro al joven castaño con la mirada un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Quiero cortejarte.

- ¿Ah?

Annie tardo en procesar lo dicho por Finnick, pero al comprenderlo detuvo su caballo y lo miro con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

- ¡ ¿QUE TÚ QUE?!- el gritó espantó a algunos pájaros que estaban a los alrededores.

- Quiero cortejarte, acompañarte, caminar a tu lado, quiero agradarte, deseo que gustes de mí, que algún día me quieras y que luego me digas 'si acepto' frente a un altar. - explicó pacientemente, con una semi-sonrisa en su rostro.

-... - Annie parpadeó incrédula.

- Ven, desmontemos junto a ese árbol y conversemos.

La rubia siguió a Finnick visiblemente afectada por sus palabras. Finnick desmonto del caballo y se acercó al de Annie para ayudarla a bajar.

- Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo sola. - Annie bajo del caballo, aún anonadada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Tiro de las riendas de su caballo y lo ató en el árbol más cercano, junto al caballo de Finnick.

El castaño se acercó hasta Annie, ésta, al voltear, se vio atrapado entre el tronco del árbol y cuerpo de él.

- Como te dije Annie Cresta, tengo serias intenciones de cortejarte.

- Pero, pero... ¿POR QUÉ?

- Porque me gustas.

- ¿POR QUÉ? - volvió a chillar, una actitud que tomaba cuando estaba desconcertada.

Finnick sonrió antes de acercase, aún más, a Annie y enredar sus dedos en los mechones sueltos de cabello rubio de Annie

- Por tu cabello rubio, por tu nariz pecosa, - Finnick acaricio la mejilla de Annie y poso un dedo sobre su nariz - por el azul de tus ojos y por tantas otras cosas. El hecho es que... me gustas.

Annie parpadeó aún más confundida.

- Pero...

.- ¿Pero…? - hizo una mueca de disgusto- No hay 'peros' que valgan. Tú me gustas... ¿tú gustas de mí?

Annie, aun sin salir de la gran sorpresa que le causaron las palabras del castaño, no podría recordar posteriormente el momento exacto en que la boca de Finnick atacó la suya. Respingo ante el primer contacto, aquel era su primer beso, un beso inesperado tal vez, pero la rubia debía admitir que no estaba para nada molesta.

Cuando la boca de Finnick atrapo su labio inferior, no pudo evitar abrir su boca, esperando obtener más... la lengua del castaño no la defraudó, ya que entro a su boca… conociendo con ella cada rincón de la húmeda cavidad.

Con todas sus fuerzas se aferro a los hombros de Finnick, temiendo que sus piernas no la mantuvieran en pie por mucho tiempo.

En el momento en el que el beso terminó, Annie oculto su rostro en el hombro de Finnick, que era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que ella.  
- ¿Entonces... puedo cortejarte?

El rostro de Katniss se volvió rojo, mientras miraba a su amiga con sorpresa, Madge rió al ver la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de la morena.

Peeta miraba a su prima y esposo desde algunos metros de distancia. Gale le explicaba algo sobre el Rey, pero su mente estaba en la escena que transcurría más allá.

_"Seguramente Madge le dijo alguna procacidad a Katniss. Mi prima tiene unas ideas a veces..."_

La llegada de Delly Cartwright detuvo la alegre charla de la castaña y Katniss. Peeta regreso su atención a Gale, justo a tiempo para escuchar los probables escenarios que podrían ocurrir si el Rey escapaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes pasar en la Mansión, Delly querida? - Madge sonrió con amabilidad, fingida cortesía.

Katniss miro a su amiga desconcertada, ella sabía que la joven no era de su agrado, pero su actitud era demasiado notoria.

- No lo sé Madge, tal vez una semana o dos ¿y tú? - respondió con la misma cortesía fingida que le ofrecía la castaña.

- Indefinidamente, mi marido y Peeta tienen asuntos que tratar.

Delly sonrió a Madge, para luego fijar su mirada en la morena.

- Katniss… -¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cabalgar?

.- No, lo siento. No tengo gran afinidad con los caballos.

.- Es una lástima.

Delly sonrió. Madge rodó los ojos, ella conocía a esa arpía, tendría que mantener un ojo pegado en su amiga. Katniss solía no notar _'aquellos'_ detalles.

La atención de Peeta volvió a desviarse a su esposa al ver como Delly hablaba con ella.  
La puerta principal se abrió con estrépito y Annie Cresta se introdujo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a todos sorprendidos. La rubia entró corriendo y subió las escaleras, sin siquiera mirar a alguien, ni mucho menos saludar.

Madge y Katniss se apresuraron a seguirlo, dejando sola a Delly.

Finnick entro minutos después con una gran sonrisa. Peeta lo miro enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Debo suponer que tú eres el motivo por el cual mi prima corrió hasta su habitación?

- ¿Tú crees?

Peeta negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Eres incorregible.

- Soy un encanto. - corrigió.

Gale observó a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente no entendía nada.

Delly golpeó el piso con impotencia, había perdido la primera batalla, pero no la guerra.

- Nadie me detendrá.

La rubia se levanto de la silla y salió caminando altiva de la sala.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katniss tiraba de la almohada, pero no había manera de quitársela a Annie del rostro. La rubia se sentía terriblemente avergonzada en esos momentos.

- Vamos Annie, cuéntanos que te ocurrió.

Madge, cansada de la escena, le hizo una seña a Katniss para que se alejara. Se quito los zapatos y se subió a la cama, contó hasta tres y le salto encima a Annie.

La rubia soltó la almohada y tosió.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

Katniss y Madge comenzaron a reír.  
- Antes siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Antes? - frunció el ceño - ¡Antes! ¡Cuando éramos pequeñas! ¡Ahora casi me asfixias!

- Pero logro su objetivo, te quitaste la almohada del rostro. - dijo Katniss.

El rostro de Annie se volvió carmesí rápidamente.

- Yo...

- ¿Tú...? - dijeron al unísono sus dos amigas.

- Yo...

- ¿Si?/ ¿Si?

- Finnick me invito a cabalgar. - masculló.

- Eso lo sabemos. - Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Entonces…? - pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Fuimos a cabalgar.

Madge y Katniss suspiraron, esto tomaría tiempo.

- ¿Y…?/ ¿Y…?

- Íbamos al pueblo, pero nos detuvimos a mitad del camino…

- ¿Y…?/ ¿Y…?

- Él quería conversar conmigo…

- ¿Y…?/ ¿Y…?

- Bien... me-dijo-si-podía-cortejarme. – la rubia hablo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - Katniss parpadeó confusa.

- Creo que entendí, pero… ¿podrías repetirlo? Esta vez más lento. - la Señora Hawthorne tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

La rubia aspiro y soltó el aire lentamente. Su rostro enrojeció nuevamente.

- Finnick me pregunto si podía cortejarme. - susurró sin mirarlos.

Madge fue la primera en lanzarse sobre Annie para abrazarla, Katniss se unió al abrazo, segundos más tarde.

- ¡Felicidades Annie, ya tienes pretendiente! - Madge palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Annie.

- Nunca digas nunca amiga.

- Yo no les he dicho que respondí…- gruñó, enfadada.

Katniss la miro con una sonrisita burlona y Madge con su rostro de sabiduría. Ellas sabían cuál era la respuesta, pero igual guardaron silencio para escucharla.

- Dije que sí.

Nuevamente Annie se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, pues decidí subir capitulo, pensaba subirlo mañana pero... en verdad ya me harte de estudiar y pa´colmo tengo dos exámenes mañana y de una hr para otra :S**

**En fin...**

**Espero y les guste el capitulo, perdón si hoy no pongo los nombres de los que comentan pero solo pase por un ratito para distraerme y después regresar a estudiar :S**

**Espero y les guste y mañana en la tarde les subo el sig. y probablemente otro one shot por esperar tanto tiempo este cap. Y tambien les contesto los review.**

**Por cierto "guest" No es que Katniss ande como tonta, sino que aun siente vergüenza a todo lo que le dijo Peeta antes de que se casaran por eso es que es así porque quiere intentar aunque sea un matrimonio. Con los sig. capítulos iras entendiendo y gracias por tu comentario, todos son bien recibidos =)**

**Saludos, quejas comentarios, felicitaciones y más en un review vale?**


	10. Capitulo 9 Acercamientos

**9.- Acercamientos.**

Katniss caminaba de regreso a la mansión desde el pueblo. No había querido salir en el carruaje y, como no montaba, debió caminar. No le molestaba, porque estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias. Había ido sola, puesto que Madge, su esposo e hijo salieron a dar un paseo después del desayuno. Annie, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, salió con Finnick a cabalgar por el campo, y la invitada, Delly cada vez que tenia oportunidad intentaba conversar con ella o acompañarla a donde fuera. Gracias a Dios, en este día, no se la encontró al salir de la mansión.

El ruido de cascos la alertó, de que un jinete y su caballo pasarían pronto por el lugar, por seguridad, Katniss salió del camino y continúo caminando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Katniss alzo su mirada, para toparse con los ojos azules de _él_…

- Peeta.

El barón alzo la ceja izquierda, mirando a su esposa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a repetir.

La morena recordó que debía sonreír, sugerencia de Madge, y lo hizo antes de responder.

- Fui hasta el pueblo y en éste momento regresaba a casa.

- ¿A pie? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Si. - respondió impasible. Para ella no era la gran cosa. Como ya había dicho… le gustaba caminar.

- ¿Por qué razón no usaste un caballo? - Peeta frunció el entrecejo.

Las mejillas de Katniss se tiñeron de rojo.

- No me gustan los caballos. - masculló.

Peeta volvió a enarcar una ceja.

- Ven acá. - el rubio extendió una mano hacia su esposa.

La cabeza de Katniss se movió negativamente de forma inmediata.

- Ven… por favor.

Peeta miro directamente a los ojos grises de la morena, ésta, un tanto reticente, se acerco a tomar la mano ofrecida.

- Bien… ahora pon tu pie en el estribo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Vamos Katniss… te daré una lección de equitación. - el rubio sonrió.

Katniss, aún desconfiada, hizo lo que le pedía Peeta. La morena fue alzada por su marido y en pocos minutos se encontró sentada en la parte delantera de la silla de montar. El rubio pasó un brazo por su cintura para sostenerse. Katniss mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ¡estaba sobre un caballo!, se había vuelto loca… definitivamente.

- Ahora… - la respiración de Peeta golpeó en el cuello de la morena.- toma las riendas.

- ¡No! - Katniss chilló entrando en pánico - Tú vas a llevar a este animal hasta la casa… rápido, muy rápido, yo bajare y todo estará en perfecto orden.

- Vamos, toma las riendas. Rayon es un buen corcel, no se encabritara aún cuando tú seas una novata. Además… estoy aquí por cualquier cosa.

- Oh… gracias, ¿se supone que debo estar más tranquila? – dijo Katniss en un tono sarcástico.

- Katniss no seas niña… sujeta las riendas.

La cabeza de Katniss se sacudió negativamente.

- No.

- Vamos no te pasará nada… - Peeta afianzo el abrazo con el cual mantenía sujeto a la morena por la cintura - Yo estoy contigo, no te dejare caer.

Aún temerosa, Katniss sujeto las riendas.

- Eso es… debes guiarlo hasta donde tú quieras ir.

Katniss tiro de las riendas y el noble animal comenzó a caminar.

- Bien… ahora iremos un poco más rápido, solo un trote ligero.

Peeta le dio la orden a Rayon.

- No dejes de mirar el camino, mantente tranquila y no olvides que tú mandas.

Katniss asintió, aunque estaba doblemente nerviosa. Por primera vez dirigía un caballo y la cercanía de su esposo la inquietaba.

Llegaron sin complicaciones hasta la mansión, cuando Rayon se detuvo, Katniss soltó el aire retenido.

El rubio fue el primero en desmontar, de inmediato ayudo a Katniss a bajar del caballo.

- No estuvo tan mal. Desde esta tarde me encargaré de enseñarte a montar.

La mirada de Katniss reflejaba la incredulidad que sintió frente a estas palabras.

- ¿Si?

- Si, ya verás que en poco tiempo no tendrás problemas en ir y venir a caballo al lugar que tú quieras.

- Gracias.

Peeta beso la mejilla de Katniss.

- De nada.

La morena lo miro anonadada.

- Vamos a la casa.

El barón le ofreció su brazo a su esposa, Katniss, con una sonrisa, lo acepto y juntos entraron a la casa.

_"Madge tenía razón…"_

Una sonriente Katniss se dejo guiar hasta el interior de la mansión.

Hace cuatro días que las lecciones de equitación habían comenzado y hoy Peeta tenía una sorpresa para Katniss.

La morena estaba sentada sobre una banca esperando a su marido, éste le dijo que lo esperase cerca de los establos. Katniss vestía un traje de montar que le pertenecía a Peeta. Como la de los ojos grises no acostumbraba a salir a caballo, no tenía los propios, pero el rubio le prometió que si aprendía a montar irían juntos hasta Whitney para encargar unos trajes nuevos con el sastre.

Las puertas del establo se abrieron. Peeta caminó a través de ellas, impecablemente vestido, como de costumbre, tirando de las riendas de un caballo blanco.

- Espero no haberme tardado demasiado.

- No, acabo de llegar.

El rubio cabeceó y se fijo como su esposa miraba curiosa el caballo que lo acompañaba.

- Katniss… este espécimen es para ti. - Peeta le tendió las riendas.

.- ¿El caballo es para mí? - exclamó mirando incrédula a su marido.

- Si, es un regalo.

Katniss, sin pensarlo siquiera, se abrazo a Peeta. Manteniéndose sujeto al cuello del rubio le enseño su sonriente rostro.

- ¡GRACIAS! - dijo con sentimiento - Aunque aún no se montar bien, realmente te agradezco el detalle.

- De nada… creo que te llevarás bien con ella, es un yegua, se llama Epona.

- Epona… lindo nombre.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Katniss conecto su mirada con la de Peeta. Ambos permanecieron unos minutos contemplándose en silencio. Cuando la morena noto lo que ocurría, con nerviosismo, se soltó de su marido.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Peeta sonrió antes de contestar.

- Iremos al pueblo. Si pasas esta prueba, el viernes podremos ir a Whitney.

- Entonces lo haré bien.

Con la ayuda de Peeta, Katniss monto a su nueva yegua. Una vez en la silla acaricio la crin de Epona.

- Espero que seamos amigas. - susurró a su oreja.

La yegua relincho.

- Ojala eso sea un sí.

Partieron a trote moderado. En estos días, Katniss pudo liberarse de su miedo a montar, un miedo traído desde la infancia, cuando un caballo encabritado la había golpeado con sus patas. Ella no había sufrido más que unas magulladuras, pero si genero en ella un gran miedo a los caballos. Libre del temor, ahora podía disfrutar de cabalgar, aunque le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser un jinete experimentada como Annie o como el mismo Peeta.

El paseo fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, regresaron a la mansión cerca del atardecer.

La rubia diviso a su objetivo y por fin estaba sola. Katniss leía un libro sentada frente a un gran ventanal, a través del cual el sol de la tarde se filtraba.

- Katniss…

Katniss sonrió por cortesía, ella podía ser muy despistada, pero las atenciones de la chica para su persona eran demasiado notorias.

-Delly, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

La joven mujer tomo asiento en una silla próxima a la de Katniss, aliso sus falda con las manos y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

- Me gustaría hacerte compañía y charlar contigo.

- Por supuesto, gracias por tomar tu tiempo para hacerlo.

- Escuche, ya sabes… los criados son tan indiscretos, - risita - que Peeta te está dando lecciones de equitación y que éste viernes irán a Whitney para ver al sastre. ¿Estoy errada?

- No, lo que has dicho es correcto. - la morena hizo una mueca, tendría que hablar con sus empleados.

- Mi intención no es ser curiosa, - Delly bajo la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada - solo quisiera ayudarte.

Katniss la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Si, yo tengo gran conocimiento sobre el vestuario que se usa en la corte y creí que te gustaría ver algunos bocetos de distintos trajes, para que, cuando vayas a la ciudad, puedas pedirle al sastre el traje que mejor te siente.

- Oh… es muy amable de tu parte.

- Entonces… te enseño los bocetos mañana. Eres muy hermosa, estoy segura que podemos sacar lo mejor de ti.

La risa del pequeño Stephen desvió la atención de la morena, el pequeño venia en brazos de Annie.

- ¡KATNISS! - al notar a la rubia Annie le envió una mirada desconfiada, Madge ya le había advertido sobre ella - Buenas tardes Delly… Katniss, Madge me mando a buscarte, ¿vamos?

- Veo que además te volvió a nombrar la niñera de Step.

- Si, pero el pequeño me agrada y yo a él. ¿Verdad, Stephen?

El pequeño río y jalo el cabello de Annie.

- ¿Ves? Me adora.

- Vamos, vamos… ya sabes cómo se pone Madge si espera demasiado.

- Permiso Delly, tengo que retirarme… y gracias.

La rubia sonrió.

- No es nada Katniss.

- Permiso. - Annie apresuró a su amiga y juntas subieron las escaleras.

Delly volvió a sonreír, mientras acomodaba los bucles de su peinado. Nuevamente la habían interrumpido, pero esta vez había logrado acercarse un poco a la joven baronesa.

Al día siguiente Delly le enseño los bocetos a Katniss.

- Como verás la chaqueta tiene un corte que logra entallar tu figura.

- La verdad no sé mucho sobre esto, por ello tendré que creer en tu palabra. La última vez que estuve en la corte, fue antes de que el conflicto estallara.

Ambas estaban en la sala revisando diversos diseños que había traído Delly.

- Definitivamente verde…

- ¿Qué?

- Que debes usar el color verde, para que combine con tus ojos, son preciosos.

- Eh, gracias. - musitó con timidez.

- Es una lástima que ya estés casada.

Katniss la miro desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque eres muy guapa… ¿Sabes…? Yo conocí a Glimmer, tu hermana, era muy bonita.

- Si, lo era.

- Pero, yo creo que tú eres la más bella de las dos.

- Gracias por el cumplido… bien, ahora yo tengo que irme.

- Permiso. - murmuró y con paso rápido la joven salió de la sala.

Delly soltó una carcajada.

- Tu hermana fue muy fácil de engañar… tú mi querida Katniss caerás de igual manera.

Con parsimonia recogió lo bocetos de la mesa y con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió del lugar.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, se que dije que iba a subir nuevo capitulo ayer, pero estaba muy cansada después del ajetreo de ese día con dos exámenes y después el estrés de recibir calificaciones que hoy me las dieron y uff y salí bien n.n y por fin estoy de vacaciones, wiiiiiiiiiiiii XP (y no es por presumir pero son 40 días de vacaciones jeje xD es justo ¿no creen?)**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, es probable que mañana suba el siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios nuca pensé que serian tantos y también a los que le dan favoritos a la historia y followers. También agradezco a todos y todas aquellas que me desearon suerte en los exámenes, créanme si que la necesite jeje. **

**Saludos y por cierto, aun pueden seguir eligiendo que historia subir, por lo que he leído esta entre "Historia de Amor" "La Boda" y "Adolescente" Les pongo el resumen de estas 3 historias y ustedes dirán cual subo primero, vale?**

**LA BODA (ADAPTACIÓN): Cuando Peeta era un niño presenció el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de su clan y para evitar su propia muerte debió huir de su hogar. Los años han pasado y, ahora, Peeta es un hombre en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre.**

**HISTORIA DE AMOR (ADAPTACIÓN) Una princesa rebelde. Un joven enamorado. Un amor prohibido. Todo lo que un pequeño encuentro puede desencadenar, desde los sentimientos más puros hasta las situaciones más trágicas.**

**ADOLESCENTE (ADAPTACIÓN) Contrólate Peeta es tú prima, ¿Lo olvidas? Porque aunque se besaban, no podían omitir la culpa. Esta solo tiene dos capítulos.**

**Sin más por el momento me retiro, mañana espero subir cap. nuevo y el one shot que les prometí, es que todavía ando en shock de que por fin salí de vacaciones jeje!**

**Y ya saben, quejas comentarios, felicitaciones y más en un review vale?**


	11. Chapter 10 Un Paso Decisivo

**Aviso capitulo con leemon.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**10.- Un paso decisivo.**

Peeta lo había prometido, por eso, en este preciso momento, Katniss y él cabalgaban rumbo a Whitney. Los acompañaba una escolta de cuatro hombres armados, ante todo debían mantener la guardia alta.

La morena sujetaba sus riendas con seguridad. Desde que Peeta inició las clases había practicado durante varias horas al día. En un principio, le costó sentirse segura sobre el animal, pero, una vez que logro congeniar con su yegua, ganó confianza y consiguió sentirse segura sobre su lomo.

- ¿Estás bien, Katniss?

- Si, no te preocupes Peeta. – la morena sonrió. – Es la primera vez que cabalgo un trecho tan largo, pero voy bien…- _'Aunque de seguro más tarde me duela cierta parte…'_, se dijo para sí.

Arribaron al pueblo sin novedad. Peeta, percibiendo que Katniss estaba cansada, sugirió ir a comer primero. Entraron a la posada, que era la misma que en su anterior viaje, Katniss, Annie y Madge habían visitado.

Peeta busco una mesa y dejo a su esposa solo unos momentos, mientras él conversaba con el posadero. Después de unos minutos regresó junto a Katniss.

- He pedido que nos den una habitación.

Katniss lo miro con claro desconcierto.

- ¿Y eso es para…?

- Sé muy bien que el trayecto hasta acá ha sido difícil para ti, es la primera vez que cabalgas durante tanto tiempo tú sola, seguramente quieres descansar un momento.

- Gracias.

- Nos subirán la comida a la habitación. ¿Vamos? – Peeta le tendió una mano a Katniss.

La morena tomo la mano que le era ofrecida y se dejo guiar a la habitación.

Después de comer y descansar, la pareja Mellark se dirigió a la casa del sastre. Donde los recibió la misma jovencita de cabello rubio, que había atendido a Katniss la vez anterior.

- Buenas tardes. – habló Peeta, mientras Katniss le sonrió a la rubia.

- Buenas tardes, Lady Mellark.

Peeta enarco una ceja al notar que la chica se dirigía a Katniss

- ¿Prim es tu nombre? – la chica asintió – Mi esposo, el barón Mellark, y yo hemos venido por unos trajes para mí.

- Muy bien, si pueden esperar unos segundos… llamaré a mi padre enseguida.

La rubia entró presurosa en la trastienda.

- Veo que causaste gran impresión en la chica la vez pasada, ella no se ha olvidado de ti.

Katniss lo miro confundida por el tono de voz utilizado por el rubio, pero antes de lograr replicar algo, llegó el sastre, que de inmediato comenzó a realizar su trabajo. Tomando medidas, escogiendo telas, etc., etc.

No solo trajes para montar fueron encargados, Peeta también solicitó varios tipos de trajes para su esposa. Una vez confeccionados, el sastre llevaría a la mansión el pedido hecho por el barón.

Cuando todos los detalles del encargo estuvieron listos ambos, Peeta y Katniss, se marcharon de la sastrería. Padre e hija se despidieron de los nobles compradores con una gran sonrisa, gracias al pedido que habían hecho tenían asegurado por un buen tiempo los gastos de casa y la tienda.

- Gracias Peeta. Solo con un par de trajes hubiese bastado, con lo que ordenaste cambiaré todo mi guardarropa.- admitió algo incómoda.

- No es nada Katniss, eres mi esposa y debes tener lo mejor.- El rubio sonrió ampliamente y tomando ambas manos de Katniss depositó un beso en la frente de la morena.- Tenemos un largo camino de regreso a casa, el atardecer esta por caer, es mejor que partamos de inmediato.

- Si, es hora de volver.

Regresaron a la posada donde los esperaban los cuatro escoltas, montaron sus caballos y tomaron el camino de regreso a Oxford.

El trayecto fue tranquilo durante los primeros veinte minutos de la cabalgata, pero de pronto Peeta detuvo a la comitiva. Todos los hombres se pusieron alerta.

Katniss miro hacia ambos lados del camino sin entender.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Peeta?

- Se acercan jinetes,- murmuró y luego hizo una seña a la guardia - por seguridad saldremos del camino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - a pesar de la pregunta Katniss siguió dócilmente a Peeta fuera del camino.

- Es un presentimiento.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, un destacamento de soldados realista pasó rápidamente por el camino.

Katniss observo con detenimiento a los hombres a caballo.

- ¡Oh Dios! Es el Rey. – exclamó la morena.

- ¿El Rey...? ¿Estás segura, Katniss?

- Si, lo he visto pocas veces, pero estoy segura que es él.

Peeta rápidamente les ordeno a tres hombres de la escolta seguir a los soldados.

- Katniss esto es serio. ¿Sabes disparar?

- Si, se hacerlo.

- Bien toma esta arma y quédate aquí. Regresaré en cuento pueda, si no regreso pronto, parte a galope hasta la mansión.

- Pero…

.- Quédate aquí. – ordeno el rubio. Miro al escolta que se quedo junto a Katniss - Cuida de mi esposa Grant.

- Si, mi Lord.

De inmediato el barón apuro a su caballo, dejando atrás a una Katniss muy temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir con su marido.

Los minutos transcurrían y la ansiedad de Katniss crecía con cada minuto. Grant le indico que era momento de regresar, la morena no quería hacerlo, pero, viendo que era lo más sensato, se dispuso a retomar el camino.

No había cabalgado más que unos cuantos kilómetros cuando Katniss pudo divisar a Peeta y los tres escoltas que regresaban, apuro su yegua para acercarse hasta él.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, aunque solo logramos detener a un par de hombres… el Rey escapó. – gruñó.

- ¿Adónde crees que iba?

- A huido, seguramente buscara la protección de los escoceses. Es prioritario que le de estas noticias a Cromwell, tengo que ir a su cuartel. – El rubio acerco su caballo hasta la yegua de Katniss – Vuelve a casa, regresare lo más pronto que pueda. – Y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Peeta beso la frente de la de los ojos grises

- Cuídate.

- ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Katniss solo alcanzó a suspirar antes de perder de vista a Peeta.

- Vamos mi Señora, ya es tarde.

- Bien Grant, partamos.

Al volver a casa, Katniss relató lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Gale, al oír las noticias, de inmediato se preparo para ir hasta el cuartel, partió en cuanto los hombres que lo acompañarían estuvieron listos.

Luego de tomar un baño, Katniss cayó en un sueño intranquilo y ligero. Estaba preocupada por Peeta, dio muchas vueltas en la cama y, al menor ruido, se tensaba en señal de alerta, esperando que fuera Peeta que regresaba a la mansión.

Después de varias horas, Katniss logro quedarse medio dormida. La morena dormitaba en el momento en que el rubio se metió a la cama. En el instante que iba a mirarlo sintió la mano de su marido sobre su rostro, este acto la sorprendió y decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

Peeta continuo con la exploración del rostro de Katniss, luego de acariciar la mejilla comenzó a delinear las facciones de la morena con sumo cuidado.

Está de más decir que Katniss estaba muy sorprendida por lo que ocurría. Sin poder mantenerse quieta por más tiempo retuvo la mano de Peeta por la muñeca. Este, sorprendido, se quedo mirándola fijamente.

- Peeta

Sin llegar a pensarlo siquiera, Katniss se alzo hasta que su rostro estuvo pegado al de Peeta, la morena estaba decidida a tomar la iniciativa, si continuaba esperando algo de parte de su marido, tal vez nunca llegaría. _'No es como que quisiera morir virgen…'_Cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo al fin.

Por supuesto, Peeta estaba sorprendido, _gratamente_sorprendido. Sin titubear, volvió a recostar a Katniss contra las almohadas y profundizo el beso que compartían. La morena enlazo sus manos en el cuello de Peeta, respirando agitadamente, se separaron, nuevamente el rubio delineo las facciones de Katniss, pero esta vez lo hizo con su nariz. Cuando termino el recorrido por su rostro se perdió el cuello de la morena, sector que comenzó a besar lentamente. Con los ojos cerrados, Katniss dejaba escapar susurrantes suspiros que inquietaban al rubio.

Sin de dejar de besar a la morena, las manos de Peeta empezaron a viajar a través de los costados de Katniss, al llegar a los muslos, comenzó a recoger el camisón que utilizaba para dormir. Katniss se estremeció cuando los dedos de Peeta alcanzaron la piel morena, lentamente los blancos dedos del rubio se metieron bajo la tela acariciando las caderas de su esposa, la cual gimió ante el contacto.

Las manos de Peeta continuaron subiendo la tela del camisón hasta que logro quitárselo y sin cuidado alguno dejo caer la prenda al piso. Peeta se quedo contemplado a Katniss, maravillado por la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa.

Katniss no sentía temor ni vergüenza. Sentía una ansiedad que desconocía, hasta ese momento, alzo sus brazos para atraer a Peeta hasta su cuerpo puesto que el rubio solo se había limitado a mirarla. Volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez fue diferente para ambos. La pasión y la necesidad de tocarse había comenzado a crecer en ellos.

Peeta volvió a separarse de Katniss para poder quitarse el camisón que llevaba. Una vez que se vio libre de ropa, Katniss se sentó en la cama y llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de Peeta, recorrió la blanca y suave piel estremeciéndose ante el contacto, luego subió sus manos hasta el cuello, para después sostener el rostro del rubio. Al cruzarse sus miradas sonrió, Peeta también lo hizo antes de atraer el cuerpo de Katniss al suyo.

Ambos envueltos en el grato silencio, interrumpido solo por susurros, suspiros y gemidos que comenzaban a aflorar a medida que las caricias y besos se volvían más exigentes, habían logrado comunicarse sin necesidad de usar la voz.

Peeta volvió a tomar con suavidad los labios de Katniss, empujando a la morena de regreso a la cama.

Katniss tembló al sentir todo el peso de Peeta sobre su cuerpo, el rubio era delgado, pero de formas atléticas. Ambos gimieron al sentir el roce de sus pieles… era una experiencia complaciente.

El rubio abandono la boca de Katniss para comenzar a bajar por su pecho, dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su sexo. De inmediato, se ocupó de estimular con su boca a su esposa, que volvían loca a Katniss, haciéndola gemir sin control. Peeta siguió con su labor hasta que sintió estallar la esencia de su esposa en la boca.

Peeta se llevo dos dedos hasta su boca sin separar sus ojos de Katniss, lamió y succiono sus dedos, como lo había hecho hace poco con ella. Cuando termino de humedecerlos por completo se situó entre las piernas de la morena y comenzó a preparar la entrada virgen.

Un quejido de protesta escapo de los labios de Katniss, pero la ansiedad y la necesidad que sentía la ayudo a aminorar la molestia que sentía.

Cuando Peeta la sintió lista para recibirlo se acomodó de la mejor forma que pudo entre las piernas de Katniss. La penetró lentamente, escuchando los jadeos excitantes que dejaba escapar su esposa, cuando la invasión se completó el mayor se acercó hasta alcanzar la boca de su amante para compartir un beso.

Mientras el beso continuaba, Peeta le dio tiempo a Katniss para que se acostumbrara a la invasión y, cuando su esposa enlazo las piernas en su cintura, supo que estaba lista para continuar. Salió de ella para volver a penetrarla con fuerzas.

Ambos se entregaron con pasión.

Los jadeos inundaron la oscura habitación y pronto Katniss llego a su orgasmo. Peeta embistió una vez más, terminando dentro de su esposa.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Peeta salió del interior de la morena. Katniss jadeo y se estremeció ante la perdida.

Peeta estrecho más el abrazo en el cual encerraba a Katniss, está, por su parte, se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir. Antes de sucumbir al sueño el rubio beso la frente de su esposa.

El enlace, por fin, se había consumado.

Madge miraba suspicazmente a Katniss, algo le había ocurrido a su amiga de eso estaba segura.

En primer lugar, Katniss no había bajado a desayunar, Peeta solicitó que les subieran el desayuno. Seguidamente, mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado, una sonriente Katniss bajo las escaleras del brazo de Peeta y no se habían separado en ningún momento.

Si sus deducciones no estaban equivocadas podría casi asegurar que Katniss y Peeta habían dado el paso decisivo. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la castaña. _'Al fin…'_

La dama alzo a su hijo, que se encontraba jugando sobre una manta.

- Creo que mis consejos fueron muy eficientes, mi niño. – susurró cómplice. El pequeño sonrió, como si entendiese de qué hablaba su madre. - Espero poder hablar pronto con tú tía Katniss para que me de los detalles… Cuando Annie se entere… claro, en el momento que baje de su nubecita de amor.

Madge abrazo a su hijo.

- Ven Stephen, con tanto amor en el aire… yo también necesito que me abracen.

El pequeño soltó un gritito de alegría y se llevo a la boca una de las cintas del vestido de su mamá.

Katniss y Peeta volvían de su paseo por el jardín. La morena sonreía, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al recordar la noche pasada, ninguno de los dos había hablado en ese momento y, durante el día, solo hablaron de cosas irrelevantes y sobre lo que ocurrió cuando Peeta le dio la noticia de la huida del Rey a Cromwell.

A la morena le hubiese gustado aclarar las cosas. Hablar sobre los sentimientos de ambos, pero aún no se sentía segura sobre lo que ocurría.

- ¿Katniss…?

- ¿Si…?

- Te hablaba y parecías ida.

- Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mi mente. ¿Decías…?

Peeta sonrió y despacio empujo a Katniss hasta posarla contra la muralla.

- Decía… - el rubio beso a Katniss – que me encanta besarte.

- ¿Qué haces…? Estamos en el pasillo. – la morena miro nerviosa por el corredor al sentir las manos del rubio meterse por su ropa.

- Silencio…

Katniss se dejo llevar por los besos y las caricias de su marido.

La mujer no podía creer lo que veía, ella hubiese podido asegurar que la relación de ambos no era buena, pero ahora los encontraba muy apasionados en ese lugar.

Sin ser escuchada salió de allí y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¡Maldición! Tengo que hacer algo. Si no puedo manejar a Peeta ni a su esposita… tendré que deshacerme de ellos, al menos de uno de ellos. Esta situación no se me puede escapar de las manos… sin Mellark, Cromwell perderá a un fuerte aliado…

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, dije que subiría hoy capitulo pues aquí lo tienen, espero y me halla salido bien, ya que es la primera vez que adapto un leemon y a ver como salio y opinen que tal les pareció :)**

**Debo agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, y a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios , que por cierto no he contestado pero nadamas que suba este capitulo me pongo a contestarlos =), también aquellos que le han dado favorito a la historia y followers, me han hecho muy muy feliz! =)**

**Gracias especialmente a: ainaak, elisafox, krystal-esmeralda, YUE AMARR77, rochay97, loquita8399, akatsuki84, MarEverdeen, anikar, DandelioN2, Ane-Potter17, yoamoapeeta, Ana, peetasunset96, Hadelqui, AlexJLaw95, PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE, y a todos aquellos que lectores anonimos que siguen esta historia.**

**Nos vemos el lunes, por cierto me parece que solo faltan 5 capítulos y el epilogo, como les dije es una historia un poco chica. Ah y también gracias a los que han elegido que historia subir después de esta y esta entre "historia de amor" y "La boda" Por cierto... Chequen el nuevo one shot que les prometi vale?**

**Saludos y suerte en todo =)**


	12. Chapter 11 Quien Mata a Hierro

**11.- Quien a hierro mata...**

****  
Delly siempre fue una mujer ambiciosa, desde hace años que toda su familia lo era… en unas cuantas décadas, a base de astucia y uno que otro _truco_, los Cartwright habían alcanzado una posición privilegiada en la sociedad.

Cuando las rencillas entre parlamentistas y realistas estallaron en el país, ellos se aliaron al Rey, esperando que, al finalizar el conflicto, se vieran muy bien recompensados por su lealtad a la corona. De esta manera, la familia Cartwright comenzó a 'limpiar' el camino del Rey, librándolo de poderosos enemigos.

Uno de los planes del Sr. Cartwright era casar a su hija con el heredero de la familia Mellark, Peeta, aunque se topó con un obstáculo al intentar concretar su proyecto. El joven Mellark estaba comprometido con Glimmer Everdeen desde hace muchos años, pero ella podía desaparecer, morir tal vez, dejándole el camino libre a su hija.  
Con la idea de hacer desaparecer a la hija de los Everdeen, tejió un sencillo plan. Luego el señor Cartwright le dio instrucciones a seguir a su hija.

Fue fácil para Delly hacerse pasar por un 'admirador secreto' de la joven Everdeen. Le escribía cartas cursis y le enviaba pequeños regalos con regularidad. Entre aquellos obsequios, se encontraban unos finos chocolates… chocolates especiales… los que tenían un especial relleno.

Glimmer nunca se imaginó que su admirador la llevaría a la muerte. Ella con gusto recibía las atenciones de su admirador, detalles que aumentaban su ego y vanidad.  
La salud de Glimmer comenzó a decaer lentamente, los médicos que la revisaron no encontraron la razón para el deterioro de la chica. El veneno lentamente realizaba su trabajo, hasta que finalmente un día la joven dejo de existir.  
La primera fase del plan estaba terminada.

Los integrantes de la familia Cartwright asistieron a las exequias de Glimmer. Delly, en aquella ocasión, pudo ver a su objetivo, al heredero Mellark.  
Durante su infancia había conocido a Peeta, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde hace un par de años. El joven era realmente apuesto, no sería una molestia acercarse a él.

Peeta se encontraba junto a los padres y hermana de Glimmer, una chica desgarbada y sin mucha gracia, recibiendo las condolencias por la muerte de su prometida. Delly nunca esperó verlo destrozado, pero su rostro en aquel momento no demostraba ninguna emoción, se acercó hasta el joven y le dio su pésame derramando unas lágrimas, él solo había asentido, dedicándole apenas una mirada.

La principal razón para asistir al funeral había sido ver a Peeta y preparar el terreno para su arremetida más adelante. Primero tenía que dejar pasar un tiempo prudente de luto. Sin embargo, al volver al ataque encontró a su presa casado y nada más y nada menos que con la chica que ella apenas observó durante el funeral. De la joven sin gracia, según su parecer, quedaba poco. Su vestimenta había cambiado y pudo fijarse en lo hermosa que era.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpida?

Debió pensar que en tiempos de guerra la mayoría de las formalidades quedaban fuera, por ello no podía sorprenderse al ver que los Everdeen y Mellark habían concluido la alianza de todas maneras, simplemente reemplazando a la novia, por la hermana de esta.

Al llegar a la Mansión y encontrar a Katniss Mellark, Delly hirvió de rabia, pero no podía dejarse dominar por ella. Tenía que urdir un nuevo plan... tal vez si lograría hacerse de la fortuna Mellark, pero esta vez a través de Katniss. Si lograba deshacerse de Peeta.

Con pasos calculados comenzó a acercarse a la joven, cosa que no era sencilla por la presencia de Madge, Gale y Annie Cresta. Ambos no dejaban a la morena ni a sol ni a sombra, pero aun así logro conversar con Katniss en algunas ocasiones.

Al poco tiempo de llegar al lugar, pudo notar que la relación de Peeta con su esposa no era tan cercana, o eso le pareció hasta la mañana que los encontró besándose en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, nada salía como ella esperaba. Una misiva de su padre la urgió a acelerar su trabajo, el rey había escapado buscando refugio con los escoceses, el escenario se volvía un tanto inestable. En esta ocasión, el Sr. Cartwright agrego que si no podía hacerse de fortuna Mellark eliminara el problema y regresara pronto a casa, porque dependiendo de las circunstancias, tal vez tendrían que salir del país.

Delly tenía que tomar una decisión, una muy importante.

Katniss bebió de un salo trago el vaso que contenía la infusión de hierbas. Dejo el vaso sobre la bandeja y suspiró.

Las cosas con Peeta habían mejorado. Su relación avanzaba, pero aún no estaba segura de que si el rubio sentía algo por ella… Bien, deseo sentía eso estaba claro, pero… ¿la quería aunque fuera un poco? Solo cuando estuviera segura de que su marido la amaba, Katniss dejaría de beber la infusión.

- Hasta que no sepa que sientes por mí, Peeta… - murmuró mirando el vaso - Hasta ese día no tendremos un hijo.

La morena volvió a suspirar antes de salir de la habitación.

El día anterior, Peeta y Gale se marcharon hasta el cuartel de Cromwell. La huida del Rey podía traer graves consecuencias si este conseguía el apoyo de los escoceses presbiterianos.  
Los escoceses católicos apoyaban a los parlamentistas, buscando reformas religiosas.  
La situación era tensa y cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Como siempre, Madge ya estaba levantada cuando bajó las escalares, la sorpresa fue encontrar a Annie junto a ella. Aunque la rubia no era perezosa, solía quedarse en la cama unos minutos más si podía.

- ¡Buenos días! – Katniss sonrió. – Que sorpresa verte en pie Annie… - la morena miro hacia ambos lados como buscando algo. – No, no veo a Finnick, ¿A qué se debe el milagro?

Madge rió.

- Que graciosas son ambas. – la rubia cruzo los brazos molesta.

- No te enojes, Annie. – dijo Lady Hawthorne.

- Mmmhhh.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? – sugirió Katniss.

- Si, muero de hambre.

Annie, aun algo molesta, se levantó para entrar al comedor, mientras Katniss y Madge compartían una mirada de diversión.

Olvidada su molestia, Annie disfrutaba del desayuno.

- ¿Y tu _adorada_ invitada?

- No sé, – Katniss miro con dirección a las escaleras – no ha bajado desde ayer. Solo sé que ha pedido que le lleven los alimentos a la habitación.

- Extraño… - dijo Madge – Esa _bruja_ es muy extraña, estoy segura que trama algo.

- ¿Algo...?– Annie bebió de su vaso.

- Estoy segura que lo que trama es grande.

- ¿Será peligrosa? – pregunto Katniss.

Todas se miraron con aprensión.

- Puede… - hablo Madge – Como dije, es mejor no quitarle los ojos de encima y sobre tí… - la mujer miró significativamente a su amiga – ten mucho cuidado.

Peeta, Gale y también Finnick, quien no quiso irse a su casa sin ver a su amor, llegaron a la mansión Mellark entrada la noche.  
Los cascos de los caballos ingresando a los terrenos alertaron a quienes, aun, estaban levantados.

- ¿Peeta? – Katniss subía las escaleras en ese momento, lista para ir a la cama. Bajo los escalones que alcanzo a subir y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

En el preciso momento que llegó al lugar entraban los tres hombres.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Katniss sonrió.

Peeta se acerco hasta su esposa y de inmediato la abrazo.

- Disculpen que moleste… - habló Finnick - ¿Y Annie?

- Ella… viene allí.

Efectivamente Annie, vestida con su pijama, se acerco a Finnick sonriendo.

- Escuche los caballos… Sabía que eras tú.

Ambos se abrazaron, como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

Gale, viendo tanto reencuentro empalagoso, decidió que él también necesitaba uno y se alejó con dirección a las escaleras, para buscar a su esposa e hijo.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Fink?

El chico negó.

- Ven entonces, vamos a mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo que a tu habitación? – pregunto Peeta enarcando una ceja.

.- Calla Peeta y ve a reencontrarte con Katniss.

Annie se fue tirando de Finnick, dejando atrás a un Peeta sorprendido y a una Katniss ruborizada.

- Ejem… - la morena carraspeó – Debes estar cansado, ¿Deseas comer? ¿O quizás tomar un baño?

- No, creo que haremos lo que Annie dijo.

- ¿Qué?

Peeta sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Katniss y guiarla hasta la habitación de ambos.

- Reencontrarnos…

Envuelto en los brazos de su marido, Katniss olvidaba que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con él, pero cuando su boca recibía los besos entregados por Peeta, olvidaba la sensatez.  
Sus labios se besaban desbordando la pasión que sentían. Katniss se alejó de la tentadora boca de Peeta enterrando su rostro en el cuello pálido, mientras las manos del rubio la apretaban por la cintura.  
Peeta pegó aun más su cuerpo al de Katniss. Cuando sus sexos hicieron contacto ambos se estremecieron, sin el impedimento de las ropas, gimieron con placer... La respiración de ambos era errática, los jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación.  
La morena llevó sus manos en un recorrido por la espalda de Peeta, recorrido que terminó cuando sus manos apretaron sus nalgas, presionando, al mismo tiempo, su cadera contra la del rubio.  
Sus cuerpos unidos buscaban la perfección, el placer máximo. Se besaron con desesperación, mientras Peeta se movía dentro de Katniss.  
Con un grito Katniss terminó y un minuto después lo hizo Peeta.  
Cuando recuperó las fuerzas el rubio atrajo a su esposa hasta su cuerpo, atrapándola en un abrazo.

- Peeta…

- ¿Mmmhhh…? – el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Yo… ¿tú quieres tener hijos?

- Claro que quiero.

- Pero… ¿realmente quieres o solo los quieres porque _debes_?

- Katniss, yo quiero ser padre y no es por el deber de tener un heredero... – Peeta bostezó, estaba cansado. El día anterior apenas había dormido unas horas.

- Yo también quiero Peeta, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?

Katniss estaba recostada en el pecho del rubio.

- ¿Peeta?

La morena se levantó para ver a Peeta profundamente dormido.

- ¡Por Dios! Yo decido a preguntarte si me amas y te duermes. – Katniss beso la frente de su marido. – Yo te amo… desde hace mucho.

La morena sonrió antes de volver a recostarse sobre Peeta y dormir.

La decisión estaba tomada, no había regreso atrás. Esa mañana Delly se levanto temprano, sus maletas estaban listas desde ayer, solo debía ordenarle a un sirviente que las llevara al carruaje.  
Frente al espejo revisó su cabello, bajo la mano por su cuello y continúo deslizando la mano por la ropa hasta sentir a través de la tela del vestido el puñal que tenía escondido, solo si era necesario, en caso de que su método habitual no funcionara. Ella prefería el veneno para estos casos.  
Bajo las escalares con elegancia, busco a una criada y mando preparar té para tres.

- Cuando esté listo, llévalo a la salita de las visitas.

Observaba el vapor saliendo de la tetera, sentada con aparente tranquilidad. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que ellos llegaran.

La puerta, por fin, se abrió y por ella entraron Peeta y Katniss

- Les agradezco que vinieran… es su casa, pero por favor los invito a tomar asiento.

Delly comenzó a servir las tazas de té, en la mesa también había un plato con bombones.

- Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles su hospitalidad, pero debo colocar fin a mi visita. Debo regresar a junto a mi familia.

La mujer alcanzó su taza y bebió de ella.

- ¿Acaso no quieren té?

- No, gracias. – hablo Katniss.

Peeta se limito a negar.

- Es una lástima… está delicioso. ¿Tal vez un bombón?

Delly alzo el plato acercándolo a Katniss, ésta iba a tomar uno cuando la mano de Peeta golpeo el plato tirando al suelo los bombones.

- ¿Qué…? – exaltada Delly se levantó de la silla.

- Delly… - Peeta también se levantó. – Tu padre ha sido apresado por las fuerzas parlamentistas hace unos días atrás.

La mujer retrocedió, palideciendo enormemente.

- Hace mucho que sospechamos de tú familia. Hace mucho que sospecho de _ti_… - el rubio apuntó a los bombones en el piso – Después de la muerte de Glimmer, registré su habitación y me encontré con unas cartas, pero lo que llamó más mi atención fue una caja de bombones… Le solicite a un boticario amigo de la familia que los examinara y estoy seguro de que sabes que contenían… veneno.

- No, yo…

- No mientas más, tú sola te has descubierto. ¡Tú mataste a Glimmer!

Katmiss soltó un grito de incredulidad.

Delly respiraba agitadamente, estaba atrapada… cerró los ojos un momento intentado buscar la tranquilidad. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

- No tienes pruebas de ello.

- Es tu palabra contra la mía. ¿Cuál crees que pesará más?

La rubia, con cautela, se acercó hasta Peeta.

- Si tú no estás, nadie podrá acusarme.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente, Delly tomo el puñal de entre sus ropas e intentó atacar a Peeta, este lo retuvo sosteniéndole amabas manos. Katniss, sin pensarlo si quiera, se levanto de la silla y le quito el puñal de las manos a Delly.

Peeta la empujo y Delly cayó al piso.

- No cometas más estupideces, es mejor que te tranquilices.

Delly lo miro con rabia. Ella no podía terminar en una sucia mazmorra.

- Delly… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Katniss.

- Poder. – fue la simple respuesta de ella.

Delly continúa frenéticamente barajando sus posibilidades. Hasta que una de ellas apareció justo enfrente de sus ojos.

Despacio se levantó del piso y sonrió.

- Nunca me atraparan. Existen muchas formas de escapar…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se llevó a la boca uno de los bombones. El veneno de éstos era mucho más rápido que el utilizado para matar a Glimmer. En tan solo un minuto, Delly se desplomó en el piso, ante la atónita mirada de Katniss y Peeta.

Katniss se apresuró a acercarse hasta ella. Con las manos temblorosas busco el pulso de la mujer.

- Está muerta… - la morena se levantó y pronto Peeta la sostuvo en brazos.

- Murió bajo su propia mano.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, pues aquí esta el capitulo 11, espero que les guste mucho y ya por fin sabe todo lo que quería hacer Delly En fin...**

**Me siento muy muy feliz ****_56 comentarios_**** llevamos asuuu.. ni yo me la creo cuando lo veo, nunca que pensé que tendría tanto éxito esta historia pero muchas gracias a todos que se toman la molestia en dejar un comentario, porque sin estos no tendríamos la cantidad de comentarios enserio mil gracias =) Y también gracias a los seguidores y los que dieron favorito a esta historia. Sin todos ustedes esta historia no tendría el éxito yo considero que está historia lo ha sido, supongo porque será la primera de muchas más XP)**

**Voy a empezar a subir una historia de solo dos capítulos se llama "Adolescente" y es una adaptación, y después subiré "La Boda" como ustedes lo pidieron, fue la que tuvo más votos XP Espero que también les guste y tengan el mismo éxito que esta =)**

**Especiales agradecimientos a: fata herrera, Hadelqui, rochay97, Ane-Potter17, AnaGabii7, krystal-esmeralda, DandelioN2, y Guest(supongo que tú sabes que me refiero a ti XP) y Anikar ánimos arriba y gracias por apoyarme cuando tengo mis dudas =) No cambies n.n !**

**Saludos y nos vemos el miércoles(se preguntaran porque no el viernes, pues como tengo vacaciones actualizare los lunes, miércoles y viernes les ¿parece bien?) **

**Éxito en este inicio de semana =) **


	13. Capitulo 12 Sentimientos

**12.- Sentimientos**

La muerte de Delly rondó algunos días en los pensamientos de Katniss. _"Su desmedida ambición la mato"_ había dicho Peeta. Ella también lo creía así, pero de cierta manera no lograba entender a la Cartwright.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos funestos, Katniss comenzó a pensar en lo que ocurría actualmente en su país. Estaba en su habitación, intentando leer, pero había muchas cosas que daban vuelta en su cabeza en ese momento. Como lo que ocurría con el rey, al parecer su jugada no había salido como él lo esperaba, por que el ejército presbiteriano escocés lo tenía "hospedado" en poblado de Southwell, mientras que sus "anfitriones" decidían qué hacer con él. El Parlamento Ingles mantenía negociaciones con los escoceses y esperaban que el Rey Carlos I fuera devuelto a tierras inglesas.

Peeta se había mantenido al pendiente de todos estos acontecimientos y viajaba constantemente al cuartel de Cromwell. Y Katniss realmente esperaba que el conflicto terminara pronto, para poder estar más tiempo junto a él.

- Peeta… - dijo la morena en un suspiro.

Había algunos a los que parecía que el conflicto no les afectaba en nada, - Katniss sonrió.- como Finnick y Annie, quienes habían decido comprometerse en matrimonio y, desafiando los caminos, harían el viaje hasta las tierras Mellark, para que Finnick pudiese pedir la mano de Annie formalmente.

Aunque por lo que había oído de boca de Gale y de Peeta, las fuerzas del rey estaban muy disminuidas y los peligros en los caminos habían disminuidos notablemente, pero de todas maneras se debía mantener la alerta y no bajar la guardia.

Gale y su familia también partirían pronto de regreso a su hogar, por lo tanto ella se quedaría sin la compañía de sus grandes amigas.

- Peeta… - volvió a decir Katniss antes de dar un largo suspiro abatido.

- ¿Qué?

Katniss dio un brinco en la silla al escuchar la respuesta a su lamento y soltó el libro que apenas había sido abierto.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Me asustaste!

- ¿Si…?– el rubio sonrió y se apresuró a abrazar a la morena.

- No te escuche entrar.

- Lo noté… ¿Estabas pensando en mí? – el rubio sonrió presuntuoso, mientras sostenía el rostro de su esposa.

- Eh... yo… bueno… – Katniss enrojeció, evitando los ojos azules. - ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- Todo muy bien… ¿Me extrañaste?

Peeta estaba muy meloso y Katniss intentaba no caer en su miel, esquivando sus caricias. La morena quería por fin salir de sus dudas y hablar seriamente con su marido.

- ¡Quieto!

El rubio enarco una ceja y se separo de ella.

- ¿Sucede algo…?

- Yo… quisiera hablar contigo ahora… ¿por favor?

- Por supuesto. No tienes porque pedirlo, te escucho.

Katniss le indicó a Peeta que tomara asiento en la silla en la cual ella había estado sentada antes, mientras ella rodeaba la pequeña mesa y se sentaba en la otra.

- Bien… me es algo difícil comenzar. Tal vez lo que te diga, no sé, para ti no tenga sentido…

- ¿Katniss qué…?

- Peeta, escúchame y después veremos que ocurre… con nosotros.

- Adelante.- dijo el otro con seriedad, al ver la decisión en los ojos grises.

- En el momento que mis padres anunciaron tu compromiso con Glimmer, sinceramente no me importó. Glimmer era mi hermana, la quería, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era una insufrible molestia. – Katniss suspiró – A ti tampoco te conocía realmente, durante nuestra infancia, nunca jugaste con nosotras y nuestro trato siempre fue distante.

La morena guardo silencio y Peeta asintió indicándole a Katniss que la escuchaba.

- Madge, Annie y yo siempre tuvimos sueños de libertad, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ninguna quería terminar casada con un desconocido, solamente para afianzar alguna alianza entre familias o cualquiera fuese la razón. Por ello juramos nunca casarnos, creo que ninguna de nosotras pensó en enamorarse. – Katniss conectó su mirada con la de Peeta. – Después de la muerte de Glimmer… y el posterior anuncio del cambio de prometida, yo por mi hermana. Me encontraba furiosa, me iban a obligar a casarme, algo que simplemente me agobiaba y me hacía sentir atrapada. Todo fue muy rápido, mis padres me trajeron hasta acá y, no sé cómo, ni porque… comencé a sentir algo por ti y eso me molestó más, porque tu solo te casarías conmigo por la Alianza entre nuestras familias, solo por ello y sentí deseos de escapar. Creo que recordarás ese día, ¿verdad?

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Después vino la boda y la consecuente noche de bodas… para mí fue horrible que no ocurriera nada. Creí que te molestaba, que no…- suspiró negando con la cabeza.- Tantas cosas. Tú nunca decías nada y antes que me hundiera, gracias a Dios, apareció Madge.

- Yo…

Katniss alzo una mano para callar a Peeta.

- Ella me ayudo a colocar en movimiento las cosas entre nosotros… – el rostro de Katniss había mantenido un tono rojizo mientras hablaba, pero ahora estaba tomando un color más intenso de rojo. – Y aunque ahora… bien… tú sabes… para mí no es suficiente. Yo quiero amar y que me amen. Entonces te pregunto Peeta Mellark, ¿tú me amas?

La respiración de Katniss se detuvo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Repentinamente, Peeta comenzó a reír y la morena frunció el ceño molesta.

- No encuentro la gracia. – siseó Katniss y se levantó de la silla. – Me voy.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!

Peeta se apresuro hasta la puerta y retuvo a Katniss entre sus brazos, está le envió una mirada furiosa.

- No me mires de esa manera, no quería hacerte enojar. – el rubio besó la mejilla de Katniss - Sabes… yo te amo. Te amo desde hace tanto, desde antes que tú me amaras a mí. – Peeta sonrió.

- Pero… tú… ¿y Glimmer?

- Nunca la amé y no deseaba casarme con ella. Intentaba deshacerme del compromiso cuando ocurrió su muerte. Nunca desee aquello y Dios lo sabe, pero… eso ya no importa.

- ¿Me amas? - preguntó en un susurró.

- Si, te amo.

- Pero…

Katniss no pudo continuar diciendo una palabra más porque la boca de Peeta atrapo la suya.

- Te amo, ciertamente te amo.

- Peeta, pero…

- Katniss ya no importa lo que pasó antes, solo importa lo que pasará desde ahora. ¿Me amas?

- ¡Claro! – la morena sonrió.

- ¡Y yo a ti! Así que olvidémonos de todo lo demás.

Peeta volvió a reír mientras alzaba a Katniss, la dirigía hasta la cama y comenzaba a cubrirla de besos y caricias…

Nada es lo que parece… Peeta se había enamorado de Katniss durante aquellos veranos que ella y sus primos visitaban la casa de veraneo de su familia. Aunque al principio Peeta intento negarse a la inentendible atracción que sentía por la hija menor de los Everdeen, pronto dejó de cuestionárselo tomando la decisión de cortejarla, pero esto no llegó a ocurrir puesto que su padre le informó de su compromiso con Glimmer Everdeen, hermana de la joven que perturbaba sus sueños y corazón. En ese momento, Peeta se opuso fervientemente, lo que impresionó a su padre, porque su hijo nunca se había negado a seguir sus decisiones.

Obviamente, el Sr. Mellark no dio su brazo a torcer y Peeta, siendo su hijo, tampoco lo hizo. El cabeza de la familia Mellark tuvo que usar todas sus armas para que su hijo no cancelara el compromiso de inmediato. Luego de una larga conversación llegaron a un acuerdo, Peeta conocería a su prometida y si aun después de conocerla no deseaba tomarla como esposa, él aceptaría la decisión de su hijo y rompería el compromiso.  
Para nada contento, pero obedeciendo a su padre, Peeta conoció a su prometida. De inmediato él supo que no podría casarse con ella. Aunque la chica era linda, no podía negarlo, ella tenía los ojos casi del mismo color que los de Katniss, su cabello era de color caoba, tenía porte, pero no era su hermana. Además, al comenzar a tratarla, descubrió que era una mujer vanidosa y engreída, tal vez había sido demasiado mimada por sus padres, Peeta no lo sabía… lo que si sabía era que no quería casarse con Glimmer Everdeen.

Cuando parecía que el rubio se libraría de la indeseada prometida, la salud de Glimmer comenzó a decaer y eso impidió que Peeta rompiera su compromiso con ella. Nuevamente su padre lo convenció para que retrasara su decisión hasta que ella estuviera bien.  
Mientras tanto, los Everdeen hicieron el anuncio del matrimonio de su hija con el heredero Mellark, lo que causo una gran molestia a Peeta. Todo el mundo se enteraría pronto de la noticia y por supuesto, él también lo sabría.

¿Cómo podría cortejar a Katniss en el futuro? ¿Cómo? Si ahora se anunciaba el compromiso de él con su hermana.

Peeta estaba realmente molesto, pero una nueva recaída en la salud de Glimmer impido que el rubio, olvidándose de su estatus, gritara a los cuatro vientos que no quería casarse con ella, ni con nadie que no fuera Katniss.

Durante sus visitas a la casa Everdeen, Peeta intentó acercarse a la morena, pero esta siempre tenía las narices metidas en un libro o se esfumaba cuando él llegaba. El rubio comenzó a creer, por alguna razón que él no conocía, que a Katniss le molestaba su presencia.

El compromiso con Glimmer llego a su fin, pero un fin trágico. Un fin que Peeta no hubiese querido… todo término con la muerte de la joven. El joven Mellark nunca amó a Glimmer por ello no podía sentir dolor, aunque si tristeza por la familia Everdeen que perdía a una hija. Él estuvo presente en el funeral, recibiendo el pésame de aquellos que asistieron.

Estaba libre, pero aún no era prudente acercarse a Katniss para intentar cortejarla. El plan de Peeta era entablar una amistad con la joven, sin mostrarle sus intenciones amorosas inmediatamente, se tomaría esto con calma, pero una vez más su padre tomaría una decisión por él, aunque ésta vez no se sentía realmente molesto… poco tiempo después de la muerte de Glimmer, su padre le anuncio que se casaría con Katniss. Aunque no todo era perfecto, sencillamente porque el rubio estaba seguro que su, en ese entonces, futura esposa lo odiaba.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza ideó un plan, casi similar al primero, se casaría con Katniss, si, pero no la forzaría a ser su esposa, él la conquistaría. Como primera medida decidió que no _intimaría_ con Katniss durante la primera noche. Peeta estaba seguro que para la morena sería muy molesto que un, prácticamente, desconocido y quizás aun peor… _él_, le arrebatara su virginidad.

La creciente intranquilidad en el país aguó los planes de conquista de Peeta, casi no paraba en casa y por ende no tenía mucho contacto con su esposa, las cosas se complicaban y él comenzaba a frustrarse… hasta que un día, casi por milagro… Katniss fue quien se acercó hasta él. Las puertas del cielo se habían abierto.

Peeta no era tonto, claro que no, él era muy astuto y sabía que mucho del cambio de Katniss estaba relacionado con la llegada de su prima Madge. Él rubio se sentía muy agradecido con ella.

El día que Peeta conoció el cielo definitivamente fue cuando Katniss, por iniciativa propia, se entrego a él. Aquel día siempre lo tendría en mente.

Había llegado entrada la noche y encontró a Katniss durmiendo en la cama, o eso creyó, con delicadeza repitió lo que solía hacer cuando la morena dormía: observar su rostro y delinear sus facciones. Todo ocurría con normalidad hasta, que Katniss detuvo su mano y lo besó.

De pronto todo se volvió piel, besos, roces y amor… Peeta podía sentirlo en su piel, tanto que hubiese llorado de felicidad… si no fuera porque era él un Mellark.

Peeta estaba seguro que pronto el corazón de Katniss sería suyo, si ya no lo era. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que la morena dijera aquellas palabras, él siempre las tenía a flor de piel, pero no quería presionarla. Toda la valentía de Peeta parecía esfumarse cuando se trataba de Katniss, se sentía inexplicablemente ¿tímido?

Y hoy finalmente llegó el día tan esperado por Peeta, una Katniss de color carmesí le confesó que lo amaba y él, de pura felicidad, en ese instante comenzó a reír liberando su corazón. La felicidad aumentó mucho más cuando tuvo a Katniss contra el colchón de su cama, recorriendo su piel y pudiendo oír los gemidos que salían de sus labios.

Las piernas de Katniss estaban abiertas, dejando el acceso libre para que Peeta atacara con su boca el sexo de la morena. Al sentir los labios de su marido sobre su sensible piel, Katniss grito de placer arqueado su cuerpo y sujetando sus manos firmemente en las sábanas.

Ambos alejados de la realidad, casi palpaban la perfección. Amándose sin testigos, entregando el cuerpo y el alma.

Katniss envuelta en la embriagues que le producían las caricias del rubio, solo en el último momento pudo percibir que culminaba en la boca de Peeta, éste sonrió, subió hasta la boca de la morena y beso sus labios con pasión, compartiendo el sabor que tenía en su boca.

Con premura, las manos del rubio buscaron la entrada en el cuerpo de la morena, deslizó un dedo en el estrecho canal y comenzó a moverlo con una lentitud que enloquecía a ambos, Katniss movía su cabeza, buscando frenéticamente el aire que se negaba entrar a sus pulmones. Un grito placentero soltó la morena al sentir un segundo dedo penetrar en su cuerpo.

Ojos vidriosos de placer, bocas rojas sedientas de besos y pieles ardiendo. El cuerpo de Katniss afiebrada de deseo apresuró al de Peeta a unirse en un vaivén de entrega y locura. Así que el mayor no se lo negó e intercambió sus dedos por su urgida erección, para ser uno con la mujer que amaba.

Peeta podía sentir como las uñas de Katniss se enterraban en su espalda, como intento de fundirse aún más con su piel. Ninguno de los dos hubiese querido que ese momento terminara, pero como todo lo bueno en la vida debe acabar, el clímax llego a ellos de forma arrebatadora, envolviéndolos en un momento de languidez y desamparo. Solo tenían conciencia del cuerpo enlazado al suyo.

- Te amo… - susurro Peeta antes de separarse de Katniss solo para atraerla hasta su cuerpo y abrazarla.

- Yo también.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, he vuelto y se que me merezco muchos zapes quejas y maldiciones y etc pero... andaba viendo lo de las practicas que tengo que hacer y se me paso, y hasta ahorita que me toco inscripcion o re-onscripción fue que me acorde que tenia que subir capitulo S:**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo, ahorita les subo el 13 xomo recompenza y tambien subire la ultima parte del fic adolescente, les parece?**

**Saludos y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y followers y tambien aquellos que solo leen la historia =) **


	14. Capitulo 13 Los Crestas

**13.- Los Crestas. **

Las Tierras Crestas estaban a un día y medio de camino de las tierras de los Mellark, lugar desde el cual partieron Annie y Finnick junto a un par de escoltas.

Habían salido cerca del amanecer de la mañana de hace dos días atrás y estaban prontos a llegar a su destino. Durante la noche pasada habían dormido en una posada que estaba en uno de los pueblos de camino hacia su destino final.

Annie estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de darle miradas a Finnick, este parecía sereno, pero el castaño también estaba nervioso. No todos los días uno iba a la casa de la familia de la persona que pretendías pedir su mano en matrimonio.

La rubia sonrió al ver el camino que los llevaría directamente hasta su casa, casi se echa a andar a todo galope al sentir las ansias de ver y abrazar a su familia. Pero se detuvo a tiempo, para continuar cabalgando junto a Finnick.

Llegaron al gran portón de manera, en el cual se podía ver claramente el escudo de la familia Cresta, que en su cima decía: **"God is Love"**.

- ¡Habrán la puerta! – gritó Annie.

- ¿Quién desea entrar?

- Soy yo Annie. Apresúrate en abrir que estoy exhausta.

Las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a la pequeña comitiva, un anciano hombre era quien estaba tras ella.

- Gracias… - dijo Annie, una vez dentro - ¿Y mis padres?

- En la casa, señorita.

La rubia asintió agradecida.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Annie a Finnick.

- ¿Debería?

- Ciertamente. – la joven Cresta rió antes de apurar a su caballo hasta la casa principal.

Finnick siguió a su, casi, prometida algo preocupado por lo que estaba por venir. ¿Acaso debía temerle a algo?

Antes de que Annie bajara de su corcel, una rubia de aproximadamente dieciséis años salió corriendo de la gran mansión.

- ¡Annie! ¡Annie! ¡Estás por fin devuelta! – La rubia sonrió contenta. – ¡Madre, padre! ¡Annie ha regresado!

La chica repentinamente vio a Finnick y dio un saltito.

- ¡Y no viene sola… creo que consiguió marido!

La rubia comenzó a reír, mientras Annie se ponía roja como una manzana. Aunque en su rostro había una clara muestra de molestia, Annie se apresuro a atraer a su hermana hasta sus brazos, para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

- Te extrañe _pequeña_ molestia.

- Y yo a ti _hermanita_… y dime… ¿si trajiste marido? – esto último fue apenas un susurro para que solo lo escuchara la rubia.

Annie asintió y la chica soltó un gritito de júbilo, antes de apretar a su hermana con bastante fuerza.

Mientras tanto, los caballos habían sido llevados a las caballerizas por los mozos y los hombres de escolta fueron conducidos a las cocinas para que se alimentaran y descansaran del agotador viaje.

Finnick se había acercado a la pareja de hermanas con una sonrisa. Él había escuchado el comentario de la chica y este le había causado mucha gracia.

- Johanna… – dijo Annie causando que una mueca se formara en el rostro de la joven. – Déjame presentarte a Finnick Odair, mi pretendiente.

Galantemente, el castaño tomo la mano de su futura cuñada y la besó.

- Un placer conocerla, Señorita Cresta.

- Solo Johanna, por favor. – la rubia sonrió.

Cuando Annie está a punto de reclamar sobre hermanas _muy coquetas_ y pretendientes demasiado _caballerosos_. Salieron de la casa los padres de Annie.

- Hija, que alegría verte. – dijo la mujer en un sollozo.

- ¡Mamá!

La rubia se apresuró a abrazar a su madre, la mujer también tenía el cabello rubio, pero no tan intenso como el de sus hijos y marido. Annie luego de abrazar a su madre hizo lo mismo con su padre.

- Madre, Padre… - habló la rubia solemnemente.- Quiero presentarles a Finnick Odair.

El joven hizo una reverencia.

- Un gusto conocerlos Señores Cresta. Espero que mi visita no les importune y que el motivo de venir hasta acá les traiga alegría.

La Señora Cresta se apresuro a acercarse al joven y, sin que este se lo esperara, lo abrazó.

- ¡Oh! Querido, tú no importunas para nada. Un jovencito tan educado no puede más que traer momentos gratos ¿No es así, Arthur?

- Si cariño, tus palabras son muy ciertas.

Finnick sonrió ante el recibimiento. También lo hizo Annie, pero al pensar que a su pretendiente aun le faltaba conocer a sus _hermanitos_.

Durante el almuerzo, Finnick se enteró que la familia Cresta la componía en total nueve personas. El hijo mayor de la familia era William, quien se hacía cargo de la familia como cabeza de esta, ya que su padre le había cedido su lugar. Este ya estaba casado con una agraciada joven, a la cual ya había sido presentado. La pareja ya tenían dos hijos. Una niña y un niño, mellizos.

Después venía Charlie, que trabaja en el campo de la familia en la crianza de caballos pura sangre. El joven adoraba a esos animales. El también estaba casado, con una joven de una familia muy adinerada y esperaban a su primer hijo.

El tercer hijo era Peter, que vivía en Londres. Este Cresta era muy estudioso y siempre estaba realizando algún trabajo de investigación. Finnick también se enteró que hace poco había contraído matrimonio con la hija de conocido político llamada Penélope.  
A continuación venían los hermano Cato y Marvel, ambos eran solteros y disfrutaban de las atenciones de muchas jovencitas. Al parecer ambos eran el dolor de cabeza de la Señora Cresta.

De ahí le seguía su Annie y para finalizar venía la menor de la familia, Johanna.

Más tarde, Finnick fue conducido por Annie hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

- Espero que te guste la habitación.

El castaño sonrió, antes de besar a Annie.

- Me encanta, pero más me gusta que estés tú aquí. Me sorprende que tus padres te dejaran acompañarme a la habitación.

- Mis padres confían en mí. – la rubia le guiño un ojo. – Antes que lo olvide, no aceptes nada que te den Cato y Marvel.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quieres saberlo. – Annie negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa avergonzada en su boca. – Ambos son un par de bromistas incurables y tienen una manera muy _especial_ de dar la bienvenida.- Esta vez fue la rubia quien besó a Finnick.- Pediré que traigan agua para que te bañes, Nos vemos…

Los hermanos faltantes (William, Cato y Marvel), fueron presentados a Finnick cuando llegaron en la tarde. Durante la cena, Finnick haría la petición, se sentía nervioso, eso no podía negarlo, pero un poco de nervios no lo apartarían de su intención.

En el momento que se comenzaba a servir el postre, el castaño decidió que era el momento. Respiró profundamente y después llamó la atención de los presentes.

- Señor Cresta… con su permiso quisiera hablar.

El Señor Cresta sonrió ante la petición y asintió.

- Querida Familia Cresta, el motivo de mi visita, aparte de conocerlos, es pedir la mano de su hija Annie en matrimonio.

El silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que, como si fuesen una gran erupción, se comenzaron a oír aplausos y vítores. Finnick acostumbrado a las reglas de comportamiento en sociedad, no esperaba que la familia se levantara para abrazarlo en medio de la cena. Besos, abrazos y felicitaciones no faltaron.

Para cuando el castaño se retiro a descansar aun no entendía bien que había ocurrido, pero de lo único que si estaba seguro era que su petición había sido aceptada.

Con la sonrisa más boba que hubiese tenido antes en su cara, se durmió esa noche.

Había un extraño ruido que no dejaba dormir a Finnick. Repentinamente sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, definitivamente tenía que abrir los ojos, algo raro estaba pasando.

Al abrir los ojos supuso que debía ser de madrugada, pero ya estaba aclarando.

Cuando estuvo sentando en su cama y pudo ver la situación en la que se encontraba se debatió entre gritar, correr o quedarse en el mismo lugar. La última opción ganó.

En la habitación había una gran variedad de animales, sobre sus piernas descansaba un gran perro negro. En el suelo había un cerdo, también había un par de gallinas, un gato y además otros dos perros.

Finnick parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿Qué diablos…? - intento moverse, pero el perro que tenía sobre sus piernas lanzo un gruñido de advertencia y el castaño opto por quedarse quieto.

Una hora más tarde, Annie lo encontró con cara de hastío, aun con el perro acomodado en sus piernas.  
- ¡Madre! – gritó la rubia desde la entrada de la habitación. – ¡Cato y Marvel ya embromaron a Finnick!

Ante este anuncio la familia de la rubia en pleno, claro exceptuando a los malhechores, apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Todos se miraron con sendas sonrisas, antes de comenzar a sacar a los animales.

Una vez sola, Annie se sentó junto a Finnick en la cama. La rubia beso la mejilla de su prometido.

- Tus hermanos… son unos… - el castaño gruñó.

- Lo siento Finnick, te dije que mis hermanos te gastarían alguna broma. Al menos contigo han sido _suaves_.- El joven soltó un suspiro.- Prepárate, pronto se servirá el desayuno. – diciendo esto Annie intentó levantarse, pero el castaño la atrapo atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo para besarla.

Annie soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo se relajó en los brazos de su prometido.

Finnick sujeto firmemente a Annie por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso. Seguramente la situación se hubiese vuelto más _activa_ sino hubiese sido porque en ese momento los hermanitos bromistas hicieron su aparición en la habitación.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios! – exclamó Cato.

Como resultado, Annie se alejo de Finnick en un segundo.

- Por mucho que papito y mamita hayan aceptado que te cases Annie, no creo que les guste saber que estas intimando tanto con tu prometido. – Marvel coloco una expresión de pesar.

El castaño miro a los hermanos con molestia, primero le llenaban la habitación de animales y luego le cortaban el momento romántico. Bufó frunciendo el ceño y se contuvo de decirle algunas cuantas cosas a sus futuros cuñados.

Una vez que Annie se recuperó del impacto de ser encontrada en tal situación, también miro a sus hermanos con enojo.

- ¿Se puede saber que se les metió en la cabeza? ¿Por qué llenaron la habitación de Finnick con animales?

Annie se levantó de la cama y miro a sus hermanos severamente.

- No, no señorita… - habló Cato. – No nos cambies el tema. De inmediato nos vamos a tú habitación.

Antes de que pudiera librarse, Annie fue arrastrada por sus hermanos fuera de la habitación de huéspedes.

Finnick, una vez solo, volvió a suspirar. Los hermanos de Annie eran un caso, muy graciosos ambos sí, pero cuando el objeto de sus bromas no era él.

Algo frustrado, Finnick se levantó de la cama para comenzar, el de por sí, muy agitado día.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Días después, y Annie partieron de la casa Cresta. Finnick se fue con algunas bromas gastadas en el cuerpo, pero inmejorable salud y tal vez con un kilo demás, gracias a la abundante y deliciosa comida que se servía en la mansión.

Ambos viajaron hasta la Mansión Odair, para que Annie conociera a la madre de su futuro marido. Al ser Finnick el cabeza de familia, su padre había muerto hace tres años, la pareja se ahorro en gran parte el protocolo que se seguía cuando dos familias nobles se unían en matrimonio.

La visita para Annie fue un encuentro con su suegra: Mags Odair. La madre de Finnick era una mujer que seguía los cánones de la sociedad y que en un primer momento la miro con desdén, pero al pasar los días la mujer se ablandó y aceptó a la joven rubia.

Antes de su partida de las tierras Cresta, Finnick había fijado los términos de su matrimonio con Annie. El enlace se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres meses, por esto la visita de la rubia a la casa de Finnick fue breve, ya que Annie debía volver junto a su familia para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda que se realizaría en la mansión de los Cresta.

Obviamente, Finnick escoltó a su novia hasta la casa de su familia, en ese momento la pareja debía separarse. Ambos tenían deberes que cumplir, pero eran deberes gratos, porque estos ayudarían para que su unión se concretara.

El castaño solo se quedo un día con los Cresta, mientras más pronto partiera, más pronto podría regresar.

- Te voy a extrañar. – dijo Annie con un tierno puchero.

Finnick, que en ese momento revisaba la montura de su caballo, se acercó hasta la rubia y sostuvo sus manos.

- Yo también, pero prometo que regresaré lo más pronto posible.- El castaño besó los labios de Annie con suavidad.- Cuídate… Nos vemos pronto.

Finnick volvió a besar a su prometida, pero esta vez con pasión. Al terminar el beso, le dio un abrazo a Annie antes de apresurarse a subir a su caballo.

- ¡Vámonos! – grito a las dos escoltas que lo acompañan.

Antes de perderse detrás de los portones de manera, el castaño volteo para ver su amor y futura esposa.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo que les prometi, nos vemos el viernes con el prox. capitulo ok!**

**Saludos.**

**Y ya sabes quejas comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos y etc en un review n.n**


	15. Capitulo 14 Momentos Felices

**14.- Momento Felices.**

Katniss sonrió mientras doblaba la carta recibida. Annie estaba muy feliz, y eso se notaba en cada línea que había escrito en su epístola de tres páginas. Ella también se encontraba feliz. ¿Cómo no serlo? Si el hombre que amaba le correspondía su amor y le demostraba este sentimiento cada día.

La morena suspiró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Katniss… - Peeta entró a la sala en la cual ella estaba. - ¿Qué haces?

- Carta de Annie. – la morena señalo el sobre. – ¿Necesitas algo?

El rubio sonrió, con una llama traviesa bailando en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto, necesito besar a mi esposa.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Katniss, que presurosa se acercó hasta su marido para cumplir con su pedido. Los brazos que en un primer momento se situaron en la cintura de la morena, pronto comenzaron a moverse por la espalda de está, mientras los besos comenzaban a ser más urgentes y exigentes.

El rubio guió a su esposa hasta uno de los sillones.

- ¿Debo entender que intentas intimar conmigo aquí? – Katniss sonrió, al ver las manos de Peeta quitando su ropa.

- Si, entiendes muy bien.

- Pero ¿y los sirvientes? – preguntó Katniss, mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta.

- No vendrán si no los llamamos y todo lo que yo necesito esta frente a mí.

Ante tal respuesta, Katniss no pudo más que sonreír y dejar que Peeta la cubriera de besos y caricias. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer de los cuerpos que cubrían, dejando que la piel de ambos entrara en contacto.

Peeta veía aquellos ojos grises esperando expectantes que su boca se acercara a la suya para robarle el aliento, para poseerla con sus besos, con su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ellos notaran el tiempo, hasta que lentamente comenzaron a volver a la realidad. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el sillón. Katniss acarició el pecho desnudo de Peeta y dejó escapar una risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que seguramente alguien tendrá mucho trabajo en limpiar este sillón.

El rubio sonrió como respuesta.

Katniss volvió a recostar su cabeza contra el pecho de Peeta, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el Duque Abernathy días atrás. Aprovechando que su marido no estaba en casa, realizó una visita al anciano, Katniss quería saber si al dejar de tomar las hierbas tardaría mucho tiempo en tener un hijo. El duque había sonreído, para después decir: "Muchacha, una vez que dejes de beber las hierbas, solo debes intentarlo e intentarlo… hasta que logres el resultado que quieras" el anciano había reído luego de decir aquello, mientras la morena se había ruborizado.

- Intentarlo… - murmuró Katniss.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Peeta

Esta vez fue Katniss quien sonrió traviesa.

- Sabes he estado pensando, que quiero tener un hijo. ¿Tú quieres?

- Por supuesto. – respondió el rubio sin vacilar.

- Entonces debemos intentarlo.

- ¿Intentarlo?

La moreno rió antes de besar a Peeta y hacerle ver a qué tipo de _intento_ se refería. Claro que el rubio Mellark no tardó en captar el mensaje y estuvo feliz de intentarlo las veces que fueran necesarias para conseguir su objetivo.

Durante ese año, el ejército presbiteriano llegó a un acuerdo con el Parlamento y entregaron a Carlos. El Rey fue encarcelado en Holdenby House en Northamptonshire, pero pronto nuevas disputas comenzarían.

Mientras tanto, la boda de Annie y Finnick se había realizado en un ambiente de festividad. Los invitados olvidaron por un momento todo lo que ocurría en el país. La ceremonia fue hermosa, matizada por el ambiente campestre del lugar.

Los hermanos de Annie no pudieron evitar hacer una broma, pero al menos esperaron a que la ceremonia terminara. La sorpresa fue grande para los novios e invitados, cuando en medio de una de las piezas de baile el lugar comenzó a llenarse de burbujas, muchas burbujas de colores. Al menos ésta había sido una broma que podía considerarse linda, obviamente, si hubiesen arruinado la boda de Annie, con una broma más aparatosa, la matriarca de los Mellark los hubiese asesinado en el mismo lugar.

La preparación para la Noche de Bodas de Annie fue muy similar a la de Katniss. La rubia fue conducida a la habitación por las mujeres y hombres que ya habían vivido la experiencia, pero a diferencia de aquella noche de bodas de la morena, esta ocasión era más amena. Se escuchaban risas cómplices mientras Madge y Katniss ayudaban a Annie a vestirse, aunque los mayores mantenían la solemnidad, dejaron a las jóvenes con su camarería.

Los mayores comenzaron a salir de la habitación, la rubia ya estaba bajo las mantas con su inmaculada ropa blanca.  
- Amiga, te dejamos sola, para que venga a acompañarte tu marido. – Katniss soltó una risita divertida.

Annie asintió con la cara roja.

- No pongas esa cara Annie. – Dijo la castaña – Ya te explicamos _todo este asunto_…

- Si, si ya váyanse.

- ¿Ansiosa?

La rubia gruñó un poco antes de que sus amigas salieran del lugar, riendo por la cara de Annie. Era comprensible que la rubia estuviese nerviosa, pero no por ello era menos graciosa para ellos.

Minutos después, la algarabía fuera de la habitación le indicó a Annie que su marido estaba por entrar. Como era costumbre, Finnick fue acompañado hasta la puerta por un grupo de personas que le deseaban una feliz noche de boda, en un tono bastante subido.

Finnick cerró la puerta con algo de dificultad, siempre había algún gracioso, bastante embriagado, que quería entrar a la habitación. El castaño lanzó un suspiro y, al alzar la vista, vio a Annie que lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El castaño avanzo hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Annie, tomo una de sus manos y la besó.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco.

- Todo saldrá bien amor, porque te amo y tú a mí.

Annie asintió y Finnick la besó antes de levantarse de la cama para poder quitarse la ropa.

Cada movimiento fue seguido por los azules ojos de Annie. Ella había visto a Finnick sin camisa, pero este momento era distinto a cualquier otro. Seguido de la camisa fueron las botas y el pantalón, en ese momento Annie bajo la mirada algo cohibida, pero volvió a alzarla encontrándose con el castaño ya desnudo y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Finnick nuevamente se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano de Annie, la cual comenzó a besar tiernamente. La rubia tembló involuntariamente, las caricias comenzaron a acompañar a los besos que llegaron hasta la boca de Annie.

- Creo que no vamos a necesitar esto. – señalo el castaño, tocando la tela del camisón.

Annie, que estaba algo embobada entre los mimos de Finnick, no se enteró que este le estaba quitando el camisón hasta que la prendada comenzó a subir por su cadera.

- Finnick… - Annie sujeto la prenda.

- No seas tontita, Annie. – sonrió. – Esto estorba.

Annie quito la mano y Finnick pudo desnudarla. De inmediato el castaño recorrió con su mirada la rosada piel expuesta.

- Eres… eres mucho más de lo que me había imaginado. Hermosa…

Annie algo menos cohibida, pero aun nerviosa, no detuvo las manos de Finnick que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. El castaño no solo quería grabar la imagen de Annie desnuda en su retina, sino que también deseaba que su tacto reconociera cada rincón, cada curva en ese cuerpo que estaba a pasos de reclamar como suyo.

Gemidos y suspiros bajitos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Annie, era evidente en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las atenciones, especialmente una parte de su anatomía.

Finnick, complacido por esta reacción, se apresuró a prodigar sus atenciones en ese sector.

- ¡Finnick! – gritó la rubia, de manera bastante audible.

La boca del castaño comenzaba a mostrarle distintos grados de placer, hasta ahora desconocidos para ella y pronto Annie explotó en la boca de Finnick.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el castaño, mientras besaba el rostro de Annie.

- Si. – respondió está en un susurro. Todo este mundo de nuevas sensaciones, tenían a Annie envuelta en una nube de placer.- Finnick... - jadeó la rubia, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y su cadera hacía presión contra la cadera del castaño. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo más.

Finnick busco la boca de Annie una vez más, la besó con ansias, mientras una de sus manos bajo hasta la entrepierna de la rubia y lentamente comenzó a estimularla.

- Confía en mí. – susurró Finnick en su oído.

Annie confiaba y no dudó en asentir con su cabeza.

El castaño se ubicó entre sus piernas e intentó tomarlo lentamente. La rubia dejo escapar un grito cuando su marido estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo, fue un grito de sorpresa más que de dolor. El castaño comenzó a besar su rostro y sus labios, esperando que se relajara.

Annie afirmó sus brazos en el cuello de Finnick, que comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Pronto el placer los envolvió a ambos. Los cuerpos de los dos se movían cada vez con más deseo. La pasión llegó a su pináculo y los envolvió por completo.  
Finnick y Annie quedaron abrazados, entregándose dulces besos y suaves caricias.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Peeta, que mantenía a Katniss pegada a su cuerpo. Ambos estaban acostados en la habitación que los Mellark les habían dado durante su visita.

- En Finnick y Annie… en su noche de bodas, espero que no sea, como fue la mía. – la morena sonrió, pero Peeta no la vio.

- Mmmhhh… Yo te expliqué porque esa noche no te toqué.

- Excusas

El rubio volteo a su esposa para verla a los ojos y pudo ver como está sonreía.  
- ¿Me estas embromando?

- Un poco. – Katniss rió.

- Muy mal señora, tendré que castigarla.

Peeta besó por largos minutos a Katniss.

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? ¿Sobre tener un hijo…?- preguntó la morena.

- Claro, tú mencionaste que debíamos intentarlo hasta conseguir nuestro noble objetivo. – dijo Peeta en un tono solemne, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y lo hemos intentado muchas veces… y en distintos lugares. – sonrió Katniss.

- ¿Porqué lo mencionas? ¿Acaso quieres intentarlo ahora?

El rubio intento besarla, pero está la detuvo. Peeta ser sorprendió por este hecho.

- No, no quiero intentarlo y creo que tendrás que buscar otra excusa para _atacarme_. – Katniss sonrió.

- ¿Por…?

- Porque estoy casi segura que nuestros intentos ya dieron fruto.

Peeta sonrió complacido.

- ¿Tendremos un hijo?

- Eso parece.

- Nuestro primogénito…

Ambos sonreían maravillados por la noticia.

- Te amo. – dijo Peeta.

- Y yo a ti.

Pronto se estaban besando y, aunque ya no tenían que intentarlo, se amaron durante toda la noche.

**Hola aqui de vuelta, perdon por el gran retraso pero entre ayudar en hacer la cena, los preparativos y todo eso, no me dio tiempo de subir el o los capitulos, que les prometi.**

**Espero disfruten de este capitulo y tambien les deseo una feliz navidad.**

**Mañana prometo subirles el ultimo capitulo y el epilog vez empezare a subirt dos historias más, una que se llama "La boda" y otra "Historia de amor"**

**Gracias a todos sus reviews y followers, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

**Dudas comentario sugerencias en un review =)**

**Pd. Perdon por los errores **


	16. Chapter 15 Bienvenido

**Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins  
Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela romántica, "Novia Accidental" de Jane Feather. Además está adaptado de un fic, del mismo nombre, pero basada con los personajes de Harry Potter.  
Los hechos históricos relatados en este fic son verídicos. (Creo que esto del disclaimer lo tenia que subir en cada capitulo :S, perdón per soy nueva )**

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta, el capitulo y ahorita subo el final de esta historia.**

**Que lo disfruten =)**

**15.- Bienvenido… **

Inglaterra, 1647  
Las relaciones entre el New model Army y los parlamentistas eran tensas. El Rey Carlos, que había permanecido retenido en Northamptonshire, hasta el momento, fue llevado a la fuerza por George Joyce a Newmarket en nombre del New model Army. Desde ese momento, la desconfianza se instaló entre los parlamentistas y el New model Army.

Aunque la situación interna del país oscilaba entre las negociaciones de los diferentes partidos, los Mellark vivían la espera de su hijo con ansias.  
Una curva casi imperceptible ya había aparecido en la figura de la morena, de esa manera el futuro hijo o hija les estaba mostrando a sus padres que estaba allí. Tal vez más a su rubio padre, porque Katniss podía hablar mucho sobre los cambios físicos que estaba sufriendo desde que comenzó su embarazo. Cambios tal vez imperceptibles para el resto, pero que ella, desde que iniciaron, los experimentó con emoción.

La morena se sentaba cómoda en un sillón de la Sala y pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre su abdomen, cubierto por la camisa blanca que vestía.  
- Katniss, has hecho ese movimiento una cantidad de veces que son incontables. – señaló Annie, que se encontraba de visita debido a que su nuevo hogar, la mansión Odair, se encontraba relativamente cerca de las tierras Mellark. Por ello podía visitar con frecuencia a su amiga.  
Katniss sonrió.  
- No puedo evitarlo. – la morena presionó suavemente su barriga. – Hace poco se movió y fue… ¡Impresionante! Estoy esperando que lo vuelva a hacer.- Annie sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad de su amiga.- Al principio, era como… como un burbujeo en mi estomago, pero esta mañana estoy segura que lo sentí… - Katniss acarició su vientre con ternura. - Que sentí a mi hijo.

Katniss estaba muy emocional, porque se encontraba en la semana 17 de su embarazo (4 meses y una semana). Annie dejó el libro que intentaba leer sobre una de las mesas que había en aquella sala. Se acercó hasta a ventana, miró a través de ella y suspiró.

- ¿Cuánto más tardarán?

- No lo sé, Annie. Peeta me dijo que tal vez una semana. La situación es tensa.

- ¿Crees que vuelva a estallar la guerra?

- Probablemente… aunque espero que no ocurra.- Ambas se miraron con la clara preocupación reflejada en sus rostros.- Hablemos de temas más alegres. – dijo Katniss después de un rato, con una sonrisa, intentando alejar los pensamientos adversos. - ¿Cuándo piensan tener Finnick y tú niños?

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida y segundos después se volvió roja como una braza ardiente.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- pidió incómoda.

- La que se suele hacer a las parejas recién casadas. – respondió Katniss, con jocosidad.

- Pues… pues… no hemos hablado del tema. – Annie suspiró – Creo que esperaremos a que pase en algún momento, ya sabes. – la rubia sonrió con el rostro aun rojo.

- Claro… que pase. – Katniss no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Un claro ruido de cascos de caballos hizo que ambos miraran con ansiedad por la ventana. Katniss rápidamente reconoció a Peeta, a pesar de la distancia que separaba a los jinetes de la casa, corrió hasta la entrada.

.- ¡Katniss, no corras! – gritó Annie antes de seguirla.

La morena no le hizo caso y llegó velozmente hasta el pórtico.

- Dios, Katniss. No debes correr de esa manera en tu estado.

- Estoy bien, Annie… tranquilízate. Aun puedo moverme con agilidad. – respondió la morena sin dejar de mirar a Peeta, que detenía su caballo y desmontaba casi de inmediato. Sin disimular su alegría, el rubio se acercó hasta su esposa y la abrazó, sonriendo encantado por estar nuevamente en casa junto a la mujer que amaba.

- Bienvenido. – dijo la morena, mirándolo a los ojos y aun envuelto en el abrazo. – Te esperaba para dentro de unos días, pero me alegra que volvieses antes. Lo digo por si llegases a insinuar que no te extrañe.

Peeta río.  
- Entremos, necesito descansar. – En ese momento el rubio reparo en la presencia de Annie.

– Prima… - pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. – Si Finnick hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, seguramente hubiese venido conmigo.

- Finnick deberá esperarme entonces, pero tan solo lo que demore en regresar a casa. Me voy de inmediato. – la rubia se apresuro a entrar a la mansión para tomar sus pertenencias.  
Minutos después Annie partía junto a su escolta a toda velocidad.

-

Posteriormente de que Peeta se aseara y alimentara, Katniss y él se sentaron a conversar en la habitación de ambos. La morena se recostó sobre Peeta y este la sostenía por la cintura, tocando el vientre de Katniss a la espera de sentir a su hijo, porque una de las primeras cosas que le había dicho su esposa, fue lo del movimiento del bebé.

- Creo que está dormido.

- Yo pienso que quiere sorprendernos. – Katniss se removió sobre Peeta como un gatito.

– Peeta, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Lo digo por el rey y toda esta agitación que envuelve al país…

- No lo sé Katniss, se ha desatado un conflicto entre los parlamentarios y el New model Army. – el rubio apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. – Ellos desean que Carlos sea enjuiciado, pero el parlamento quiere destituirlo y colocar a su hijo en el trono.

- Ya veo…- murmuró Katniss, estas diferencias podían terminar en un nuevo levantamiento armado y con una segunda guerra civil.

- No debes preocupare Katniss, yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo. – Peeta beso la mejilla de la morena. – Si el panorama se vuelve muy complicado, emigraremos del país.

Un parpadeo rápido y una mirada asombrada fue lo que recibió el rubio.

- ¿Irnos?

- Al menos hasta que pase el temporal. Lo primordial, ahora, es la seguridad de mi familia.

Una gran sonrisa y un beso fue lo que recibió en ese momento.

- Gracias…

- No tienes que agradecerme, lo hago porque te amo.

Katniss volvió a recargar su cuerpo contra el de Peeta y éste volvió a colocar las manos sobre el abdomen de la morena. Minutos más tarde, ambos sintieron el movimiento del bebé. Aunque solo fueron dos golpecitos leves, fue suficiente para que los padres del pequeño en gestación se llenaran de emoción y alegría.

La morena se sentía feliz, el panorama fuera de su hogar podía verse gris, pero dentro todo era muy distinto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meses después…**

La semana 35 del embarazo de Katniss mantenía a toda la mansión expectante, el nuevo integrante de la familia Mellark podía llegar en cualquier momento. Aunque aún quedaba una semana para completar los nueve meses, si el bebé quería nacer, nadie lo detendría en su camino hacia la vida.

Katniss estaba sentada sobre una cómoda mecedora. Trascurría el mes de agosto y, aunque faltaba un mes para el comienzo del otoño, hacía bastante calor. Por ello, la morena disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que había en esa sala a esa hora de la tarde. Tomó el vaso de limonada, que hace poco le había servido Shopie, y bebió un gran sorbo.

- Mmmhhh… ¡Dulce! – se relamió los labios golosamente. La morena, durante su embarazo, había aumentado su consumo de dulces al doble y quizás al triple.

Peeta había salido hace algunas horas para informarse sobre las últimas noticias. El rey Carlos había sido trasladado a Oatlands, Surrey y luego a Hampton Court, situado en la ciudad de Hampton, la situación continuaba tensa.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Peeta regresó a casa y encontró a Katniss dormitando sobre la mecedora. El rubio se acercó con sigilo y besó la frente de la morena, quien lanzó un pequeño gruñido al verse molestado en su descanso.

- ¿Peeta…? – susurró Katniss, con los ojos pesados de sueño. Le sonrió a Peeta y estiró los brazos para ser acogido por él.

- Vamos, no te hará bien dormir aquí. – el rubio hubiese querido alzarla, pero el peso extra del bebé no se lo permitía. No es que no pudiera, pero seguramente las escaleras no lo dejarían terminar la labor.

- No, deja despertarme. Luego vamos a que te asees y más tarde a cenar. – Katniss restregó su cara contra el cuello del rubio, para después lanzar un gran bostezo.

- ¿Lista? – peguntó Peeta risueño.

- ¡Lista!

Con ayuda de Peeta, Katniss se alzo de la silla. Se movía con bastante agilidad para su estado actual. Aunque levantarse de una silla o de la cama era un tanto más complicado.

- ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro pequeño hoy?  
- Algo inquieto y seguramente muy apretado en este pequeño lugar. – la morena apuntó hasta su vientre.

- No debe estar tan incómodo, pues aun no ha dado señales de querer salir.

Ambos se sonrieron y se encaminaron a las escaleras.

La pareja tuvo una tarde tranquila y se fueron a dormir sin imaginar lo que ocurría dentro de unas horas…

Katniss dormía poco últimamente, debido principalmente, a que no encontraba una posición cómoda para hacerlo y cuando lo lograba, el bebé se encajaba en un lugar muy, muy incomodo, presionando con fuerza a algún órgano. Con resignación, Katniss abrió los ojos e intentó no moverse mucho, para no despertar a Peeta, que solía despertarse siempre que ella lo hacía, como si tuviese una alarma que le avisaba cuando esto ocurría.

El bebé se movió de manera brusca y Katniss sintió dolor.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – murmuró llevándose una mano al vientre.

Peeta, obviamente, despertó ante esto.

- ¿Estás bien…? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Peeta… - la morena tomo una de las manos de su marido y la apretó.

- Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

- El bebé, creo que ya viene.

El rubio abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran y se apresuró a bajar de la cama, para llamar a los sirvientes. En un par de minutos, en la habitación de la pareja, comenzó el movimiento. Algunos traían agua hervida, otras toallas limpias, mientras el médico de la familia Mellark atendía a Katniss, el doctor permanecía en la mansión debido a la cercanía del alumbramiento.

- Señor Mellark, tal vez sea mejor que salga y espere fuera.

Peeta observó el rostro sudoroso y rojo de Katniss y de inmediato se negó.

- No, me quedaré. – el rubio sujetó con fuerza una de las manos de su esposa y beso su frente.

- Es su decisión… - dijo el doctor. - El niño nacerá en cualquier momento. Todo depende de usted ahora, Señora Katniss.

Katniss asintió, sintiendo una punzada particularmente fuerte.

- ¡Oh! Creo que… Dios… ya… - un pequeño grito interrumpió las palabras de la morena. - ¡DUELE!

- Debe pujar y el dolor se irá más rápido. - dijo el doctor.

- ¡Vamos amor, tú puedes! - Peeta continuaba sosteniendo la mano de la morena.

Katniss negó ante las palabras del rubio, pero siguió las instrucciones del doctor y pronto el llanto del niño se escuchó en la habitación. El médico cortó el cordón umbilical del pequeño, se lo mostró a ambos padres, antes de tomarlo para revisarlo y para que fuese limpiado. Era un varón.  
Algunas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Katniss, que fueron limpiadas con pequeños besos por Peeta.

- Gracias. - susurró el rubio.

Katniss solo sonrió cansada y ansiando tener a su bebé en brazos.

Una hora más tarde Peeta, observaba dormir a su hijo y a Katniss, la morena se había negado a soltar al pequeño una vez que los habían colocado en sus brazos. Peeta tocó la pequeña nariz de su niño, delineó las casi invisibles cejas, tomo unas de sus pequeñas manos y contó los pequeños deditos. No podía dejar de sonreír, una sensación mezcla de alegría y preocupación lo inundaban.

- Eres un pequeño regalo, una gran responsabilidad.

Katniss dejo salir un pequeño quejido, antes de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Aun duerme?

- Aun… tú también deberías continuar durmiendo.

Katniss, negó, antes de fijar su vista en el pequeño.

- Es hermoso y tan pequeño.

- Si, nuestro pequeño. ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?

- Mmmhhh, ¿Andrew…? - Katniss arrugó la nariz – No.

- Peeta… - dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

- No. – la morena rió. .- Ya sé… LIAM MELLARK.

- Me gusta. Bienvenido a la familia, Liam.

Ambos compartieron un beso, para después juntar sus frentes sonriendo abrumados por el momento que vivían.


	17. Capitulo 16 Felicidad

**Todos los derechos de los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins **  
**Esta historia es una adaptación de la novela romántica, "Novia Accidental" de Jane Feather. Además está adaptado de un fic, del mismo nombre, pero basada con los personajes de Harry Potter.**  
**Los hechos históricos relatados en este fic son verídicos.**

**16.- Felicidad.  
Inglaterra, noviembre de 1647**  
El pequeño Liam estaba por cumplir sus tres primeros meses de vida, él aún dormía la gran parte del día, aunque había ocasiones en las que _conversaba_ con gorgoteos y ruiditos típicos de un bebé. También parecía que ya reconocía a sus padres, puesto que solo en el momento en que ellos lo cargaban en brazos, el pequeño calmaba algún llanto desconsolado, el que desaparecía mágicamente al ser alzado en los brazos amorosos de sus padres.

Ambos padres primerizos, habían aprendido que a veces el niño tenía que llorar y que no podían evitar que derramara algunas lagrimitas.

En el transcurso de ese mes, el rey Carlos tomó la decisión de fugarse, huyendo el 11 de noviembre. Sin embargo, fue traicionado por quien creyó era un realista, Robert Hammond, gobernador parlamentario de la isla de Wight, que lo confinó en el castillo de Carisbrooke. Peeta y Katniss se enteraron de la noticia por intermedio de Finnick.

- Con la huida de Carlos, solo se complican aún más las negociaciones. – dijo Finnick.

Katniss le envió una mirada preocupada a Peeta. Notando esto, el rubio le sonrió.

- No debes preocuparte, Katniss. Los que si deben estarlo son los realistas. Los que han apoyado al rey, deben estar muy inquietos. – el rubio apresó la mano de su esposa, dándole un apretoncito cargado de confianza. – Gracias por traernos las noticias, Finn. Cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo esta mi prima?

- Muy bien, especialmente porque creemos… - el rostro de Finnick se iluminó con una sonrisa. –… creemos que seremos padres dentro de unos meses.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Peeta insistió en hacer un pequeño brindis y los tres, con las copas alzadas, celebraron la posible llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia Odair. Antes de que Finnick partiera a su hogar, la pareja Mellark prometió realizarles una visita a Annie y a él en su mansión, dentro de los próximos días.

Las noticias poco alentadoras que trajo Finnick, no lograron ensombrecer la atmósfera que se vivía en la mansión Mellark. No obstante, Peeta ya había comenzado a barajar la posibilidad de dejar el país, pero esta sería la última opción a la que el rubio aristócrata recurriría y solo lo haría si la guerra interna se volvía demasiado peligrosa para el bienestar de su familia.

Durante el mes de diciembre, las fiestas navideñas parecían lograr traer paz y alegría a todos los corazones. En el transcurso de ese mismo mes, el rey Carlos consiguió firmar un tratado con los presbiterianos escoses.

Mientras tanto, la posibilidad de convertirse en padres de Finnick y Annie se hizo realidad. Ambos estaban dichosos, al igual que la familia y amigos de la pareja. Annie pudo comprender, gratamente, porque su amiga pasaba largos minutos intentando sentir a su bebé a través de su piel, que llevar a un hijo dentro de ella era realmente excitante, conmovedor y extraordinario. Cuando su hijo se movió por primera vez, pasó largos minutos quieta, esperando que lo volviera a hacer, estas experiencias y emociones las compartió con su amiga, quien, al haber vivido lo mismo, la entendía a la perfección. La rubia agradecía que su promesa de permanecer soltera, hubiese sido quebrada por Finnick.

El nuevo año de 1948 llegó con aparente calma exterior, pero en el interior del país se sentía bullir el conflicto y éste en cualquier momento bulliría como lava de un cráter en erupción.

El embarazo de Annie transcurría con calma, envuelto en antojos más salados que dulces. Al acercarse el nacimiento del bebé, Finnick decidió permanecer más tiempo en casa, no se iba a perdonar que su hijo naciera mientras él estuviera lejos de ella. Y fue en mayo de ese año, cerca del mediodía, que llegó al mundo Vittorio Odair, el pequeño rubio nació con abundante cabello rubio, demostrando la fuerza de los genes Mellark.

Peeta, al siguiente día del nacimiento de Vittorio, llevó a su esposa e hijo a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Odair, hijo de su amigo y de su prima.

- Es hermoso. – señaló Katniss al ver al niño durmiendo en su cuna. Liam también dormía, pero en brazos de la morena.

- Si, lo es… es perfecto. – Annie se recuperaba del parto, ocurrido hace un día atrás, por ello se encontraba en cama. – Creo que he tenido suerte, porque no ha llorado demasiado la primera noche, solo lo normal. Aunque estuve pendiente gran parte de la noche de él.

Katniss asintió con comprensión.

- Es compresible tu preocupación. – la morena sonrió. - Liam tampoco lloraba mucho, pero sí lo hizo cuando le comenzaron a salir sus primeros dientes.

- Si es verdad. - Annie recordó como Liam intentaba llevarse a la boca todo lo encontraba a mano durante ese periodo. - ¿Peeta está con Finnick? – preguntó la rubia cambiando el tema.

- Si, ambos están hablando desde hace unos minutos en el despacho de tú marido.

- ¿Están muy mal las cosas? Finn no me ha dejado enterarme de mucho, me ha filtrado las noticias. Pero yo quiero saber, ya no estoy embarazada.

- Bien… - la morena suspiró – El Parlamento aun está dispuesto a entablar negociaciones con el rey, pero son muchos los que se oponen. Lo que ha generado numerosas revueltas.

- Entonces… solo podemos esperar.

- Si, solo esperar. Somos espectadores en esta obra.

Los Odair, envueltos en el complicado mundo de cambiar pañales de tela, alimentar y cuidar a un bebé, se olvidaron por un tiempo de las sublevaciones que sufría el Parlamento inglés. Además, Vittorio demostró ser un niño saludable, con muy buenos pulmones y mantuvo a sus padres muy atentos a sus necesidades de atención.

Las insurrecciones fueron controladas por el ejército durante el mes de Julio. Cromwell derrotó a los escoses ese mismo mes e invadió a Escocia. El Rey Carlos fue derrotado en la batalla de Preston en el mes de agosto, siendo capturado nuevamente y confinado en el castillo de Windsor.

Agosto era un mes muy importante para los Mellark, quizás por ello la noticia de la captura del Rey pasó casi desapercibida. Liam cumplía un año, ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos y tenía a sus padres siguiéndolo por todos los lugares a los que el pequeño se aventuraba con pasos tambaleantes o gateando a una velocidad asombrosamente rápida.

El primer año de Liam se celebró con alegría por todos aquellos que asistieron a la fiesta. El pequeño rubio de ojos grises sonreía mostrando sus pequeños dientes a todos los que se acercaban a saludarlo, aunque seguramente el niño no sabía que estaba de cumpleaños, se encontraba muy alegre por toda la atención que iba dirigida a su personita.

Meses después, en diciembre, Cromwell lideró un golpe militar contra el parlamento formando el Rump.

- Esto es increíble… - murmuró Peeta al leer una misiva que le traían noticias desde la capital.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Katniss, más preocupada en tener sus dos ojos bien puestos en Liam, ya de un año y cuatro meses, para que no se cayera mientras daba sus pasos, cada vez menos tambaleantes, por la mansión.

El pequeño sonreía siempre que caminaba y cuando, a pasos cortitos, pero rápidos, lograba avanzar hasta el siguiente punto de apoyo, reía y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

- El Rump enjuiciará al rey.

- ¿Qué consecuencias crees traiga esto? – preguntó Katniss alzando a Liam, que se resistió un poco, he hizo puchero, porque lo tomaron en brazos justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar un objeto que brillaba y le llamaba la atención.

- Creo que este puede ser el fin del reinado de Carlos I.

- Dios nos ampare…

- Dios ampare a los realistas, seguramente ellos también serán enjuiciados. Creo que mucha de esa gente intentará huir para evitar el patíbulo… – Peeta se mostró preocupado, pero el rostro de su hijo enfurruñado lo hizo sonreír. – Bien… mejor llevemos a este pequeño caballero al patio a jugar, porque creo que sus intenciones son tomar cosas que no debe.

El rubio tomó a Liam y salió junto a Katniss a jugar con su niño.

El reinado de Carlos terminó con el Tribunal que lo acusó de traición, siendo decapitado el 30 de enero de 1649. El Rump abolió la monarquía y eliminó la Cámara de los Lord. Declarando a Inglaterra una republica, Commonwealth (Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones). El país no pareció simpatizar con la idea, pero lo aceptaron a regañadientes.

Aunque muchas cosas cambiaron desde ese momento, los Mellark no tuvieron que escapar de su país. Continuaron con su pacífica vida en el campo.

En los años venideros, el país no estaría libre de diversos conflictos, pero eso no evitó que Katniss y Peeta sumaran un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Liam tenía tres años cuando llegó a la familia Randall Mellark, el pequeño, hay que mencionarlo, era bastante más llorón que su hermano mayor. Seis meses antes, Annie y Finnick tuvieron un par de gemelos, también de cabello rubio como su primogénito, Vittorio.

Este día Peeta revisaba sus tierras, mientras Katniss se quedaba con sus pequeños.

- ¿Mami calla bebé? – preguntó Liam, frunciendo el ceño ante el _escándalo_ que realizaba su hermanito en ese momento.

- Si mami calla a Ran, una vez que cambie su pañal. – Katniss tomó a su hijo de la cuna y lo depositó en la cama.

El pequeño rubio frunció aun más el seño al oler el contenido del pañal de Randall y salió disparado hacia otro lugar con aire más fresco. Seguramente hacia la cocina, porque la cocinera ese día preparaba galletas.

Katniss sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tu hermano es un exagerado.

El bebé, que ya se había calmado, respondió llevándose un dedo a la boca que comenzó a chupar con entusiasmo. Una vez limpio y vestido, la morena sostuvo a su hijo contra su pecho, se acercó hasta la ventana y observó el camino de entrada. Por largos minutos se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordó diversos hechos, principalmente los relacionados con Peeta y la manera en la que el rubio terminó siendo su esposo. A pesar del inicio complicado de su relación, todo comenzó a funcionar perfectamente cuando ambos declararon sus sentimientos y, años más tarde, él podía declararse una mujer feliz, tenían dos hijos, un esposo que la amaba y al que amaba con devoción.

Como en otras ocasiones, el claro ruido de los caballos le indicó a Katniss la llegada de Peeta, pronto diviso a su esposo y, con el pequeño Randall en brazos, se apresuró a salir a su encuentro.

Liam había corrido a la entrada principal al sentir los cascos de los caballos y daba saltitos esperando que la puerta fuese abierta para salir a ver su padre. La morena abrió la puerta y el rubito salió de la mansión llamando a su papá.

Peeta bajó del caballo y recibió a Liam que choco contra sus piernas. De inmediato, éste alzó a su hijo en brazos y besó su mejilla, causando una risa feliz en el niño.

Katniss, desde el pórtico, con Randall en brazos, supo con certeza que realmente era feliz y que si sabía cuidar esa felicidad, atesorándola en su corazón, ésta podría durar por siempre.

**F I N**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Hola, pues aquí esta el final de esta historia, gracias a todos aquellos que la leyeron, comentaron**

**y la siguieron, sin ustedes no había llegado a 73 comentarios, más de los que yo me imagino que tendría 17 seguidores y 20 favoritos. Y a todos aquellos que solo la leían en verdad muchas gracias. De una vez les aviso que empezare a subir dos historias, igual serán adaptaciones y con la misma pareja, espero y me den la oportunidad en leerla.**

**Especialmente gracias a: Candelaria, MarEverdeen,Ane-Potter17,rochay97,krystal-esmeralda,Valicaso,Guest(supongo que sabras quien es),Hadelqui,PeetaLOVEEEE,DandelioN2,AnaGabii7,AlexJLaw95,peetasunset96,yoamoapeeta,Ana,Lokita8399,akatsuki84,melisa kiroge,juan morales,Kethia Freire,Valeria VaEs,minafan,Ekishka,Hinojosa10,Pam'CulLenMelLark-14,reia92,YUE AMARR77,amarilis24,daniefron,fatadediaz,fata herrera,tishacullengreen,Annie Morgenstern,lali weasly,ainaak,amy negro mota,elisa fox,fresabella-cullen,kavane,nmelina,tributopotterico.**

**Y tambien Gracias a anikar, que sin ti no se como hubiera solucionado las dudas que tenia mil gracias por todo, y estoy contigo =)**

**Gracias nuevamente =) Les deseo a todos un feliz año, que este lleno de felicidad, amor y nuevas a venturas y enseñanzas.**


End file.
